Ask Hetalia!
by BeyondBeleif13
Summary: Ask the Hetalia countries! Each 10 reviews you get to ask a new person :D Have fun with it! XD
1. Chapter 1

Ask Hetalia!

Lol! I'm making another 'ask'! XD this one is for Axis Powers Hetalia! :D

Here are the people you can ask! 

**China: Ni-hao! ;D**

**Japan: Konichiwa**

**Russia:** ** Zdravstvuj!**

**America: Hey! :D**

**Canada: Hi…**

**Austria: Guten Tag**

**England: Cheerio!**

**France: Bonjour ;D**

**Italy: Bonjourno~ :D**

Ok… so, ask them questions! They'll answer them as best as they can! 

…

_**Lativia: Mr. Russia! It's bad to eat the punchline!**_

_**Russia: What? This is a punchline?**_

_XD you guys are awesome!_


	2. Ask Hetalia! First Three

Hi! ^^ Aww questions for the Hetalia characters! I love the idea! =D I'd like

to ask some questions:

To China: You're my favorite character, you're so kawaii! Can I hug you (and

kiss you), please? *-*

Other questions: 1. What do you think about Japan now? If he apologizes to you

will you accept his apology? (pleease accept, you two are so cute as brothers!

^^) / 2. Will you marry me? XD

Ah! I know you already have one, but... this is for you! I hope you like it!

*gives a Hello Kitty to him*

To America: Would you watch a horror movie with me? I'm scared to watch it by

myself!

To Canada: You're so cute, I can't understand how people forget about you...

may I hug you too?

Why don't you speak louder so the other nations can notice you? And why don't

you impose yourself to America? Come on, try! =D

P.S: BeyondBeleif13, I'm sorry for possible grammar mistakes because English

isn't my mother language... ^^' Also I'm sorry for already making a lot of

questions, I hope it's ok ^^

Hugs, Thatha

~ chocomochi

Hiya! Our first review! :D *applause* Onto the questions!

**China: I'm glad I'm your favorite ^^**

He's mine too :D

**China: Sure, you can have a hug! But no kiss. *hugs* **

**China: Japan… of course I'd accept his apology! I actually think I miss him… he is cute…**

**Japan: You do? … I'll think about it… you think I'm cute?**

**China: O/O oh, and sry but you can't marry me ^^'**

**Thank you so much for the HelloKitty! **

**America: Sure ;D it'll be helpful for both of us!**

**Canada: Thank you… ^^ nobody really remembers me, so I'm really happy!**

I remembered you, Matthew!  I even put your name in the intro ^^

**Canada: Thank you ^^ I'm liking signing up for this every second of it! Sure! *hugs* I just have a naturally quiet voice… I'll try!**

What is your native language? I'm interested :3 It's definitely ok to make a lot of questions ^^ *hugs*

Yay it's an ask fic!

England: You're so very awesome (more than Prussia XD). I would visit if I could. Have you ever considered literally turning France into a frog and throwing him into a river? Just a suggestion for the next time he pisses you off.

Russia: What happened after you jumped out of the plane screaming "VODKAAAAA!"

Austria: Who gave you piano and violin lessons? I MUST KNOW.

Canada: I love you~ You're my favorite country so far and I thank you for maple syrup :). Where and how did you find Kumajiro?

Thanks in advance for answering!

Hi! :D Thanks for coming to this ask fic!

**England: Why, thank you! You're quite the gentleman. Oh thank you for the idea! I will definitely try that! :) Would you like to come to the ceremony?**

**Russia: I landed in the snow, da? I was perfectly fine ^^**

**Austria: I learned them myself through sheet music and lots of practice. I've always had a talent for musical instruments.**

**Canada: Aw! Thank you so much! You can see me! Mapel syrup is the best, eh?**

Definitely! :D

**Everyone Else: Who are you talking to?**

**Canada: Back when I was just a new country, I was wondering out in the snow.**

_**~Flashback~**_

_**I saw a white bear in the distance, "Who are you? Who am I?"**_

"_**I'm Kumajiro, and you're Canada!"**_

"_**Canada…"**_

"_**You're going to freeze out here, come with me."**_

**I was very small back then, so he protected me :,) and when I got big, it was my turn to protect Kumajiro.**

Aw! What a moving story! It's so sad, Canada. Almost as lonely as Russia's story.

**Everyone Else: Who?**

**Russia: ^^**

Hey i have some questions along with some dares and please don`t mind my bad grammer because its proven that people frome past the mason dixon line have horible grammer. China can i have a hug cus i think you more awsem than prussia? Russia i dare you to lock your self in a closet for an hour with Bellaruse. England and France i absalutly love yalls culture and can i have a hug frome both of you? i love you all bye.

**China: Sure-aru! *hugs***

**Belarus: Marry me, brother! MARRY ME!**

**Russia: AAAH! D: I can't!**

**England & France: PICK ONE!**

**England: We're mortal enemies! If you hug that wanker I'm not hugging you! *stands on one side of the room***

**France: If you hug England I'm not hugging you *stands on other side of the room***

:,( please stop fighting!

Bye! :D *waves*

Hope you all liked this :P

In 7 more reviews, another country will be joining us! :D

Some of the countries aren't getting any love, ask a question to everyone! :D


	3. Ask Hetalia Its the awesome, awesome me!

'Kay! I dare America to say how he feels about England! I also dare Italy to not eat pasta for a day. A question for France: How did you invent crepes? Did you like... make pancakes then epic fail?

Thanks!

Love you all! *hugs everyone besides Russia, whom is sitting there like a creep*

~Superpear8

**America: O-O'**

**England: Just call me a wanker so we can get this done with!**

**America: I… I like you, England. I've only been teasing you, and you look cute when annoyed…**

**England: *deep blush* really? O-O**

**America: Next question!**

**Italy: AAAH DX This is gonna be super hard, but I can do it! *takes out pizza* I'll eat pizza instead :D**

**France: I didn't fail! England is the one who fails at cooking! Pancakes branched off from my crepes!**

**Russia: Kol kol kol kol…**

***wisper* Run. Now. Or you'll die.**

i dont hav a question

but i dare England to hug France ^_^

~Casey0449

**England: … lets just get this over with, as long as he doesn't rape me. *hugs France***

**France: :D England! I didn't know you had feelings for me :3**

**England: Wanker!**

hello everyone its Alice! i agree with Italy pasta is wonderful. please forgive me but my friend wants to know, Germany do you have a secret thing with Italy? im so sorry about my spelling, i hope you can still understand everything.

Alice

~icysu22

**Italy: PAAAASTAAA~**

**Doitsu, what does she mean by "secret thing"? Ve ve~**

**Germany: Err… lets just say maybe…**

Ahh~ me too. Poland,why do you have a valley girl accent? Does it bug people?

China your so cute~ i wish you and japan would make up.

America, stop eating so much.

~da cookie of doom

**Erm… Poland isn't here. His name isn't in the introduction T-T**

**China: Thank you, aru! I wish Japan would forgive me…**

**Japan:?**

**China:! (Insert Snake joke here)**

**America: I can eat all the cheeseburgers I want! Om nom nom nom!**

Japan: What is your favorite anime, and why?

Italy: How many girls did actually sleep in your bed (with you) so far?

Italy: Which pasta sauce is your favorite?

Russia: Why do you have a PINK scarf?

~Proxyan

**Japan: Can't you already guess my favorite anime?**

Hm… let me see… oh… um… HETALIA! XD

**Italy: Oh, a ton! Have you seen my combat record?**

**Japan: *face book***

XD you're doing it wrong!

**Italy: Hm… I love all pasta sauce! =w=**

**Russia: That's Lithuania's fault *stare* He was doing my laundry, like normal, but he accidentally put my scarf in with the reds *looks like he's gonna kill Lithuania***

Oh, an "Ask" column! What fun!

Think I'll submit some questions, too...(I'm going to ask a bunch but you don't have to answer them all)

China: WHY DO YOU COPY OTHER COUNTRIES? THAT IS VERY BAD ARU. :U Also, is Hong Kong the love child between you and England?

Russia: Um...so...Kol'd anyone lately...?

America: What's your next step in intergalactic affairs?

England: ...Where the hell did you learn how to cook? So I can never visit there. Also, besides wetting the bed, what other cute embarrassing stories do you have about our little America?

Canada: Um...any tips on how to be more memorable...?

France: What would be the most undesireable thing for you to get naked with? (But still would?)

Italy: I don't like pasta. Never have, never will. Wanna try to convince me otherwise? Good luck. :D

Austria: Why did you and Hungary break up? Did she start going after Prussia? :3

Japan: ...IOERTJSNDSFHJA I LOVE YOUR COUNTRY. So...can I come over? And live there? Possibly with you, too? If anybody's gonna teach me Japanese, it must surely be Nihon himself! :D

(And, I know he's not on the list, but I want to throw a question out to Latvia, too:

Latvia: Have you ever considered taking medicine for your shaking problem?)

Can't wait to see how it all plays out! ^_^

~NiHaoAloha

Holy Roman Empire! That's a lot XP

**China: I don't copy other countries, aru!**

… **WHAT IN THE WORLD? O-o NO!**

**Russia: Da *stares at Lithuania shivering in the corner***

**America: I'm going to make an alliance with the aliens and have them attack my enemies! X3**

**England: … -.- Wanker…**

**Oh! :3 I have a lot of stories to tell you about America! Like the time he-**

**America: *covers England's mouth* GYAAAAH! NO NO NO NO NO!**

**Canada: Even after the Vancoover winter Olympics, they still don't notice me T-T**

**France: I'd have to say… England XD**

**England: You wine-loving ninny! I'll show you undesireable by pulling your intestines out through your mouth! *starts fighting***

Is this seriously gonna keep happening?

**England & France: YES!**

-.-

**Italy: How can you not like pasta! It's super yummy and goes with anything! Cheese, Tomatoes, Milk, Potatoes… *lists names of everything edible in the world***

**Austria: DEFINITELY NOT! We just… then that happened… along with that… yea…**

**Japan: O-O' … Erm… you can move to Japan, but not live with me. I'm afraid I don't have the time to teach you Japanese.**

**(Latvia: Yes… but it isn't working _' *shakes*)**

England: Any cooking tips

america: Burger king or Mcdondalds

italy: Have you wanted to go the disneyland

**England: Why yes! When you bake sc- *is gagged by france***

**France: NO ONE WANTS TO COOK THE WAY YOU DO!**

B-but I like scones :,(

**France: You're English**

And French

**France: ohohohon~ Touche.**

**America: McDonalds! XD**

**Italy: Ve~ Si! The ride I'd want to take everyone on is "It's a Small World"!**

**AAAAHHHH! DX**

**Russia: I think that'd be quite nice ^J^**

YAY! … wait…

OMG THIS IS OUR 10th REVIEW! :D

Our new country is… PRUSSIA! *que Mein Gott*

**Prussia: Cuz it's the awesome, awesome me! :D**

To... *drumroll* AMERICA!

Hiiiiii, America! How are you today? (well, technically, its tonight, considering its 11 pm and a school night and i snuck into my bathroom withbmy DSi on internet to talk to you XD) Youre so awesome, and guess what else? YOUR THE HERO. Can i pleeeeeaaaasssee have a hug? pwease? And i love your eyes, btw, so... blue..and deep... -ahem- anywho, i like your jacket you should buy me one :D and... yup.

To Italy, the lovable idiot-

Mmmmhello, Italy! Youre so adorable... you and America are my faves. MARRY ME

Lol Jk.

To...um...China-

Do you realize you look like a girl from behind?

Um... yup, that should be it!

-Diesle-chan McAmerica'sthehero

**America: HAHA! I'm the hero! So a schoolgirl is up at 11 just to talk with me? ;D *bear hug!***

**Italy: Veeee~ huh?**

**China: AIYAA! *starts smacking you with a HelloKitty***

He does NOT! *smacks you with a panda*

That's it for now ;D

**Prussia: Good night! ;D**


	4. Ask Hetalia! Give all of them love 3

Ask Hetalia Ch.3

lol thanks for doing mine...

i'mma run nao *breezes off at light speed*

bai

xDD

i can't talk right 2day... AH!

-Superpear8

**England: Err… ok?**

Hey all! *salutes with the wrong hand*

France-nii~ I have this bet going on and I'm wondering how many people have you slept with?

Prussia-sama, how can I be as awesome as you?

Russia can I borrow one of the baltics for a bit? I need a model for a dress I'm sewing.

China and Canada, who would win in a fight Panda or Polar bear?

And to anyone who is brave enough, eat... Iggy's cooking! If you can survive My big boobied friend/slave will hand feed you a dish of your choice.

Good luck out there men (and china),

-aka new Prussia

**Italy: Ciao~ *also salutes with wrong hand***

**France: Hm… that's a hard one… I've slept with many people of both genders ;D (one including England :3)**

**England: Wanker!**

**Prussia: Sadly, it isn't possible to be more awesome than the awesome, awesome me! You can still be awesome! Don't give up on your goals in life! Strive and fight to achieve them, no matter what the odds! :D**

*clap clap clap* Wonderful, awesome speech, Prussen!

**Russia: Which one? If you're doing a male design, I recommend Estonia.**

**Estonia: O-O**

**Russia: If you're sewing for a kid, I recommend Latvia**

**Latvia: *Shivers***

**If you're doing a more feminine design, I recommend Lithuania ^J^**

**Lithuania: *Shivers so much he could have been in Antarctica ***

**China: PANDA!**

**Canada: Polar bear…**

Sorry, China. I love you and pandas, but the polar bear would win T^T

**China: T^T**

**Russia: Ukraine?**

**Ukraine: Help… me… brother…**

**Russia: *picks up spigot and walks toward you* Kol kol kol…**

To Ameeeeericaaaaaaa (again X3)

Ha! Yes! Not only are you the hero, but also the best Hetalia character EVUR. X3 i love hugs. Oh! If all the burgers in the world were... in Frances back pocket, what would you dooooo? And what would happen if I stole your glasses?

To Italy!

Heh, nothin~ Sooo, what would you do if... GERMANY DIED (ayaaa, no hard feelings, Germany-san!)

Tooooo... CHINA

EEEEEAAAAHHHH! Im so sorry, China! Stop! FORGIVE ME! But...ow... um, what if Hello Kitty died!

To Japannnnn

Hello, Japan ol' buddy o' mine! You also look like a girl from behind.

-Diesle

**America: OH YES! X3**

**If they were in France's pocket… is it worth the risk?… YES! I'd reach into his back pocket… GIVE ME BACK TEXAS! D: GO, CHINA!**

**China: PIKA- I mean ARU! *smacks you with a wok* SHINATTY CHAN! T^T**

**Japan: That was not very polite. You're acting like America-san. I try to refrain from using force.**

can i ask a question? i only have two :3 to france: why did you show italy that book with the word intercourse and why did you have to explain it to him? and to italy: do you acually get the concept of intercourse now, do you prefer boys or girls?

omg i love your little stories you should check out mine! they're called hetalia short stories by iskull53 and i'm 12 turning 13 also i'm not sure if your 13 all ready but if you are happy late birthday? oh and i'm a huge! fan of hetalia i hope you enjoy my fanfictions as much as i enjoy yours!

-iskull53

**France: X3 why do you think I did?**

**Italy: Intercourse? What's that?**

**France: It's whe-**

**England:*gags France***

Happy late birthday to me! X3  
Sure! I'll go check them out really soon ^J^

Wow, this idea is so much of fun!

Prussia: Do you love Hungary? And if yes, did you aleready love her, when you thought that she was a guy?

Russia: Have you ever been in love with someone?

England: Which do you prefer to scones: jam with clotted cream or marmalade?

France: Do you know Canada?

China: Which other country do you like most? And wich one of the Allied?

-Bumblebee

**Prussia: I… NO! She's my enemy! Although, I have to praise her for being such a formidable opponent…**

**Russia: … do I have to answer?**

Yes

**Russia: ok… I've been in love and I am in love with someone now.**

OMG who?

**Russia: I don't want to tell…**

Ok. Despite my evil tyranny here, I show sympathy (for most countries).

**England: I'd have to say jam. Simple and delicious.**

**France: Duh! I raised Canada! 'E is a beautiful man ^^**

**China: … Japan…**

**Allies? Do I have to? Fine… Russia…**

**France: Oh ho hon hon ;D**

Everyone: What was it like to experience Beatlemania? You know the Beatles. ADMIT IT YOU LIKE THEM! *Especially me I'm a Beatlemaniac*And which member of the Fab 4 was your favorite? Have any of you ever wanted to be like Ezio Auditore De Ferenzia from Assassin's creed?

Japan: How's the recovery from the quake going? I donated money and so did my brother. I wish you well. *hugs*

America: Do you enjoy multiculturalism? You know like many of your citizens being of European, Asian, African, etc. decent? Especially with California being one of the most multicultural states in the US.

France: Do you suffer from sexlexia like Zapp from Futurama? Other than that what are your thoughts on Miss Ireland? Don't worry she hates England too.

Italy: As a half Italian American and citizen of New York state. Have you ever been to New York? Many of the population has Italian blood.

Canada: I like you and not to mention I loved Scott pilgrim Vs the World. Did you like it? That and How was hosting the 2010 Olympics? I heard your team did great.

Prussia: DO you often consider yourself the "Bender" of Hetalia? You know this guy. .com/watch?v=GLpO-OvJU74

England/Britian: Just how bad ass do you think Alex from clockwork orange is?

France and Italy: My family and I are visiting your countries this summer and my brother knows many people from Europe thanks to a college exchange program where students from all over the world met up at one college in Japan. Do you have delectable sweets in your countries? I just have this undeniable weakness for chocolate and cakes.

-Girlygeek43

**Everyone: uh…**

**America: OMG I LUUUUV DEM! XD YEAH! Ezio is so COOL!**

**Everyone:… What… the… Hetalia…**

**Japan: I- *wince* I'm getting better…**

**America: Rest, Japan! Save your strength.**

**America: Multiculturalism is awesome! You always learn new things every day!**

But, sadly, most people in America (or at least near where I live) don't care about the rest of the world (besides Canada, ONLY BECAUSE JUSTIN BIEBER IS FROM THERE! DX) They didn't know Prussia,

**Prussia: HOW CAN THEY NOT KNOW MY LEGENDARY AWESOMENESS?**

The Baltic States,

**Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia: T^T**

Liechtenstein, Sealand, Seychelles, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine, ect. T^T

THEY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE AXIS POWERS OR ALLIED FORCES WERE! D:

**Everyone:*GASP!***

I hate it so much T^T they thought Prussia's flag was Mexico's… PS:I live in California :P

**France: I might :3**

**Miss Ireland X3**

**Italy: Yes, veh~! Romano's taken me there before as part of a "mafia"! What's a Mafia?**

**Canada: Hosting the 2010 Winter Olympics was great! :D Everyone knew who I am for a whole day or two!**

**Prussia: Nah. I'm too awesome for him :)**

**England: Hmm… (I haven't seen it _')**

**Italy: Veh~ The foods in our countries are delicious! Don't worry, there will be lots of good things to eat~**

Hey I have some questions, dares, and coments. First part is for Prussia. Where did u get your name? Why do you enjoy taking people's vitel regons? I dare you to make out with both Spain and France. The next part is for England. England did you know that there is a dude with a username called party-in-englands-pants?(tring not to lagh at last question.) The next part is for china. Can i pweeeeeeez have a hug cus i love soooooo much? And here *gives a hello kitty and plush life sized panda*. Your more awesemer than Prussia ever wants to be. I love you all

Sencerly,

Sierra

**Prussia: Err… (Prussia ****derived its name from the Baltic tribe of the Prussen, who settled this region until it was colonized in 1200. Prussia is also pronounced Prussen in German.) I got it from this awesome Baltic tribe that found me when I was little.**

**Because I conquer nations and claim them as my bitchez! :D**

**Err… bit random, but ok… *kisses Spain and then France***

**England: O-o… now I do…**

**China: Aw! Sure, aru! *hugs* ^^ It's so cute! :D Thank you, aru!**

**Prussia: NO ONE can be more awesome than me D:**

He's right :l

:D That was fun ^J^

Remember, ask all of them questions! I'm glad that Prussia and Italy are getting a lot of attention (there my favs!)but the other countries need love, too /lessthanthree/

Keep reviewing! :D No review is too long! The longer, the better!

**Prussia: 5 METERS! :D**

NOT THAT TYPE OF LONG!...:L


	5. Ask Hetalia! Like Totally

To America,

:3 k, i was just wondering. Are you still afraid of scary movies? And I bet i could pwn you ina video game!

China,

OOOW! IM SORRY! YOURE ONE OF MY FAVOITES! FORGIVE MEEEEE!

Japan,

... 0^0 im sorry Japan. I love you, too. I think im a little too much like America-kun... FOR MY RUDENESS, I SHALL SET MYSELF ON FIIRRREE!

-runs away with a lighter-

how do you work these things?

To..um... Prussia,

WHY are you so awesome?

To Canada,

Why cant you remember the name of your bear?

Love you all! Especially America! Bye!

~Diesle

**America: Of course! They're scary!**

**I can't let you do that :D SSBB CHALLENGE! *uses Marth and Lucario***

**China: Sorry! I got out of hand, aru…**

**Japan: *takes the lighter* I do not advise that, Diesle-san…**

**Prussia: It comes naturally~ That and all my hard work while being awesome!**

**Canada: You mean Kumajirette?**

It's Kumajiro…

**Canada: Oops ^^' I'll try to remember.**

**America: AWESOME! XD**

Prussia, can you give me any advice on how to be awesome? Canada, I'm sorry every one forgets you. China, your so cute. Japan, I hope you get better. France, can i have advice on love... crushes are so hard _

thanks~

~AI States Love

**Prussia: Hm… advice on how to be awesome? I'm the person for you kesesesesese.**

**You don't care about your peers and have fun but set high goals for yourself and achieve them. That's one way to be awesome.**

**China: xie xie aru… *has accepted at least a little bit that he's cute***

**Japan: That is rearry kind of you. Thank you for the good wishes.**

**France: Showing them your butt might work! Ohonhonhonhon~**

**England: Don't listen to the wanker. You should gently hint to the person that you're interested. Ask some close and reliable friends if they think he/she likes you.**

Hey its Sierra agin. First of all it is awesemer than Prussia because China is older and has a panda and can kick $$ with a hello kity. Thank you china for the hug and your welcom for the hello kitty and panda. I wish I could choose a favorite but I cant. Let me ask some random questions and facts. Englad i think your food is delishous, and Im part brittish. France any advice on french 'cause Im taking french next year? Canada can i have a hug? Prussia Im sorry if i offend you last chapter and can I have a hug? France Im also part french. Japan i give u my best wishes and Im sorry about wat happend, and for a get better gift here *gives kitten* love you. I love you all. from Sierra

~Sierra

OMG 20th Review! :'D

Introducing, Poland! ^^

**Poland: Like hey.**

Prussia: *trying to sneak up on Austria*

So...questions/dares time! :3

Prussia: Um...I'm a little mixed up about your 5 meters joke...what exactly does it mean? *imitates Italy's ve~ noise*

China: So. What is it that appeals about Shinatty-chan to you?

...I really don't understand.

America: What is the most heroic thing that you've done? (Or that you're most proud if, I should say?)

Japan: Here's a dare for you: GET BETTER. SOON AND WHOLLY. I'm wishing you the best from the earthquake/tsunami/meltdown, dude. (I'm sure China'd love to help take care of you, right China-san? :3)

England: Hm...howsabout we have you strut around in tar and feathers? :3

Italy: Ve~! I've been to your contry, it's so beautiful! Stay pure, 'kay? :3 Do you miss HRE-san? (And does Germany give you a bedtime-um, I mean, curfew?)

France: Take someone (from the list) to the privacy to your house and do something to them...I'll leave the rest up to you. ;3

Canada: ...What's a Canada? I think you should change your name to Cananada. It sounds funnier and its easier to remember, I think.

Russia: ...Belarus...she's standing right behind you OMFG RUN

(Sorry if its too much ...and, April Fools, Russia ;3)

~SayAheyYea

**Prussia: Kesesesesese! It's about my awesome d*ck! My vital rejoins are HUGE!**

**China: Shinatty-chan is kawaii aru X3 it's cute aru.**

**Japan: thank you for the good wishes, I'm recovering well.**

**China: *whispering* secretly, yes *blushing***

**England: TOTAL BOLLOCKS! DX**

**France: It's a dare~ ohonhonhonhon~**

**Prussia: kesesesesese! *the whole bad touch trio covers England in tar and then feathers***

**England: *curses under breath*…**

**Italy: veh~ si it is very pretty ^^ pure…? Ok I guess~**

**Yes, Germany gives me a curfew.**

**Except for those times where we stay up and cuddle and-**

**Germany: BE QUIET ITALY!**

**Prussia: Kesesesese I heard from the next room over. I was with Roderic and-**

**Austria: Shut it!**

**France: Ohonhonhon~ I shall have fun with this one~ I'll take England once the tar and feathers are washed off *rape face***

**Canada: I'm a country… a quiet one… and I won't change my name, I am who I am… and I am invisible ;-;**

china: why do you love hello kitty so much?

~iskull53

**China: This is once and for all,**

**SHINATTY IS CUTE ARU! No more asking aru.**

**Russia: yao-Yao is cute, da? ^J^**

**China: *shivers***

I love these! But mine never get answered. Well, I`m forcing my 9 year old brother in here who curses.

Len: Hello!

Darka: Yeah, whatever fratello. Well, Russia is awesome! Not as awesome as Prussia though!

Len: Sorella, you`re being sane...

Darka: Dummkopf! Of course I`m sane!

Len: O.o Well, here`s the questions.

Darka: England, does it irritate you when America spells and speak English wrong? Ex: Color and colour.

Len: Italy, why are you so weak?

Darka: Prussia is awesome!

Len: That wasn`t a question. Well, France, why are you a perv?

Darka: cough*killjoy*cough. Well, I have dares for them. America, I dare you to watch the Grudge, the Ring, and whatever Nihon made that`s extremely scary. And you have to watch it alone!

Len: I dare Prussia to be unawesome.

Darka: That`s impossible! Don`t mind him!

Len: But-

Darka: Shut up! Well, can I have Germany, Nihon, and England dress up in smexy maid dresses and do the Macarena?

Len: You`re scarring me.

Darka: Well, that`s all for now! *randomly glomps Prussia and Canada* Sorry Canada! I didn`t want to do anything mean to you!

Len: Bye, she`s insane. I apologize for her.

~Darka Moon

**Japan: Everyone is answered here, or at least until we get overrun with comments.**

**England: Yes, it does. It irritates me so and that's why he does it.**

**America: Herbs! Bazil! xD**

**Italy: veh~ I'm a lover not a fighter, or that's what big brother says.**

**Prussia: Kesesesesese! Of course I am!**

**France: no real answer to that~**

**America; *watches*… AAAAAAAH! Dammit that was so scary!**

**Prussia: that's impossible. Kesesesesese.**

***Germany England gt into maid dresses and do the Macarena*…**

**Germany: Do not speak of this…**

**Japan: I couldn't do it I'm hurt.**

**England: Shut your pipe about this, you cheese eating surrender monkey!**

**France; Ohonhonhon xD**

This is a story of epic proportions. Just gonna say. :3

Japan:

First I just wanna say HOLY FREAKING CRAP I'M SO SORRYYYY! T_T

You'll make it outta this, I know it! :)

...But on a more depressing note, WHY ARE SO SO MEAN TO CHINA ARU? D:

I mean, It's obvious you love him and all, I mean, you RAPED him, but is it so hard to just give him an apology? Then after that you two could go into some empty broom closet and do things... With a camera, of course. :P

Prussia:

YOU MISTER AWESOME ARE AWESOME HOW ARE YOUM SO AWESOME I WANNA BE AS AWESOME AS YOU CAN I RAPE YOUR AWESOME FIVE METERS NOW? :D

China:

...You're pretty. :3

~Strawberry-Vocanoid

**Japan: I'm not mean to China. *doesn't want to remember***

**China: *tears up a bit, but hides it*…**

**Both: err… *innerly wanting to but thinks it's improper to ask***

**Prussia: FUCK JA I'M AWESOME!**

**But no five meters for you e.e**

**China: *face palm because it's the 100****th**** time being called cute pretty or adorable*…**

Ummmm hi!...*hugs everyone then hides*

China:um ur one of my favorite characters and i adore ur long hair...

America: what is ur response to the song "ai like hamburger" can u please look it up english subbed and give me ur opinion It reminded me of u when i watched it.:)

France:what are ur hobbies what do u do in ur spare time :)

Germany: what types of food do u like? i love ur blue eyes

Italy:what type of girls do u like?

England:*hugs* hi um...do u like america as ur brother?

Japan: do u like playing dating sims?

Russia: Kol kol kol...can i high five u?

Um thats all the questions i have...*continues to hide* thank u

~Mitchi

**China: xie xie aru ^^**

**America: Anything that reminds you of the Hero is bound to be awesome!**

**France: I have a radio show. I have a garden too. I love to ride my horses and go out into the woods. And then I like to ra-**

**England: *gags france***

**Germany: I love vurst and potatoes. Danke for the compliment.**

**Italy: Veeeh~ Every pretty girl~**

**England: *hugs back* ^^ why thanks for the hug. And no America is a bloody wanker.**

**America: You're jealous I kicked your ass and left! Hahahaha!**

**Japan:… don't tell, but I do *has made his own personal one of china, thinking about it his face turns a shade redder***

**Russia: ^J^ da *high fives breaking your hand accidentally***

China: Did you even know, that your national circus currently performs in the "Leogland" in Germany with the show "PANDA!"? XD

Italy: Do you still believe that germans are very cold and don't have any feelings? (I was told by an Italian that many people at his home think about germans this way)

Germany: Which beer do you prefer: Berliner Kindl or König Ludwig dunkel

Japan: I dare you to wear a pink kimono in front of france...

France: I dare you not to look at Japan wearing a pink kimono.

America: What is your Relationship to China?

Canada: Ähm, I thought I had a question for somone with this Name, but I forgot the question ... and what the F* is a Canada?

Ah, wait there is someone... oh It looks like Knut! *hugs the polar bear*

Germany: How do you feel about Knut dying?

Prussia: Do you even exsist? I mean there isn't a country named prussia anymore, and even if you have been the DDR: this guy is aleso no country anymore...

England: So how was the wedding? XD *whispers in frances ear: "England got married"*

~Alicia

**China: Shi. Germany had fun xD**

**Italy: veeh~ no~  
Doitsu you're my best friend~**

**Japan: No! No way I will do that! I'm sorry.**

**France: Ohonhonhon~ I wish I could~**

**America: China is my bitch! Hahahaha!**

**China: WTH? NO ARU!**

**America: Well we're tied together anyway! ^^ Everything I own you made. You and I have a buisness marriage, babe *winks***

**China: AIYAA! *flails***

**Russia: *takes china, glaring at America* kolkolkol…**

**Canada: ;-; I'm a country… Canada…**

**Germany: *doesn't answer***

**Prussia: Kesesesese! I just live at west's house. Bruder loves me kesesesese**

**England: D-Don't bring that up please…**

**France: SACREBLEU!**

Hi!

Italy - Soo... you and Germany?

Romano - You and Spain?

Hungary - You and Austria

Prussia - How can you be so awesome!

Japan - "I'll take a potato chip, AND EAT IT!" I luv you so much! *Glomps*

Well, it's almost midnight here so I'd better be going. BYE!

~WammyBoysFTW

**Italy: veeh…?**

**Romano: *face goes as read as a tomato***

**Hungary: Yes! Austria is mine!**

**Austria: Hungary… we're not married anymore.**

**Prussia: kesesesese I have explained before read and be awesome.**

**Japan: thank you- OUCH! *is still hurt***

Sorry for not updating in awhile D'X I have reasons

Well happy 8th grade to me XP

My history math and English teachers remind me of the axis in hetalia xD


	6. We're Finally Back!

Hi everybody!

Hey Prussia, how did it feel to be overtaken by Russia in the 2nd WW? *evil laugh*

Japan, why do you take photographs of everything? Last summer holidays I saw a japanese woman taking photos of her man in front of a bus station, and then in front of the bus and in front of the bus driver and then sitting on the street…

-aloha

**America: 'Sup**

**Prussia: *begins to shiver* don't remind me, please! He tortured me in ways I shall not speak of. In case there are any people under the age of 16 reading.**

**Japan: I find beauty in things, and in my years I have found beauty is freeting. So now I have a compursive need to take picture of everything.**

Hi! I have some questions, if you don't mind.

England: Do you regret having America as your little brother?

Germany: What's it like having Prussia as your older brother?

Nihon-san: How are you doing after the earthquake and tsunami? I wish you the best it luck.

Italy: What's it like having Romano as an older brother?

America: Do you want Sarah Palin to be the next president?

France: I dare you to not be perverted for one whole chapter! And you can only say nice things to everyone! That includes Canada and England! No insulting!

Canada: I'm sorry everyone ignores you. Can I be your friend? I'll always remember you.

Prussia: Why are you and longer a country?

Russia: Do you have some spare time to teach me how to get even with a couple it girls who think their better than everyone else? One it them broke my arm and I want revenge...

Can I have a hug from everyone except France? (Prove to me that you can follow through with my dare, then I'll hug you)

and to the author...

who's the next person?

-Chikako-san

**England: Not at all- I mean yes. The bastard betrayed me… damned git… Why?**

Lets not open old wounds here! Next question!

**Germany: It's like having a younger brother.**

**Prussia: West! How cruel! Just because I'm more awesome doesn't mean you should be jealous!**

**Germany: You see vhat I mean.**

**Japan: America is helping me recover. It was terrifying, but I thank America-san and England-san for helping me through.**

**America: No problem, dude.**

**Italy: Veh~ big brother is the best, though he can be kind of a dick sometimes.**

**Romano: You stupid bastard of a brother the potato bastard corrupted you didn't he?**

**America: Nah, I think Romney will be the way to go this time.**

**France: MON DIEU! Impossible, mon ami! I cannot stay away from Angleterre that long! *Sigh* Oh well, a dare is a dare. *he sat down next to England***

**England: *wary, making sure to keep an eye on France* …**

**Canada: *smiles* sure, that's nice of you.**

**Prussia: … err… I'm just living in West's basement at the moment. I don't want to talk about it…**

**Austria: *smirked lightly, recalling the victory***

**Russia: I'd love to help, but I have a busy schedule right now, da?**

Ooh! A question for me? And the next country is…

Estonia! Welcome to the team!

**Estonia: *pushes up glasses, smiling* Pleasure to be here, BB13. I'd love to answer any questions.**

Hey y'all! Alright, I got a couple of dares and a couple of Questions. (this is gonna be long, so bear with me)

America: If Texas would be Hetalia-ed, what gender do you think it'd be? How do you feel about Mexico?

Japan-sama: I think your country is beautiful.

Prussia: You're just plain awesome, but your awesome-ness is dwarfed by Russia's. sorry.

Italy: i love you and your pasta.

Doitsu: your eyes are gorgeous. I dare you to marry Italy-kun for three chapters.

England: i think your cooking is good. :) can i have a hug?

France: i love you, man! i'm taking French 4 this year and i can cook crepes like nobody's buisness! please be nice to England, he loves you.

China: you're so pretty! X3 you're my one of my favourites. i love Hello Kitty too!

Russia: ...*bluuush* hi. you're adorable and i love you. your awesomeness and sex-appeal is more than any of the characters, ever. if i asked you for a hug, would you Kol me?

-InvaderTiz

**America: Texas would be a badass girl! Also, Mexico is a fucking border hopper. I've shipped him back over many times with guns but the new Pres won't let me anymore! Can you believe it?**

**Japan: Arigato.**

**Prussia: WHAT? Nein! Russia is nowhere near awesome!**

**Italy: Veh~ thank you! We could make pasta together!**

**Germany: VHAT?**

**Everyone: *laughs***

**France: It's a dare, Allemagne! You have to do it!**

**Italy: Veh~ I'm getting married to Doitsu! Wait, isn't gay marriage looked down upon by the pope? Oh well! *Italy hugged Germany tightly***

**Germany: Alright… I'll do it. Italy, will you marry me?**

**Italy: Veh~ ****Sì, certo****io****ti sposerò****! (Yes, certianly I will marry you!)**

**Arthur: Bollocks. *he remembered when France tried to force him to marry him, shivering* Well, thank you for the compliment.**

**France: Oh, so you are learning French? Magnifique! Oh yes, of course Angleterre loves moi~**

**England: What the bloody hell! I do NOT think anything of the sort!**

**China: *sighs, giving into everyone calling him pretty and cute***

**Russia: ... this is weird, da? And I would not want Belarus clawing you to death. Think of it that way.**

**England: Very weird.**

Okay, a couple of questions for everyone... now where to begin?

Do any of you like ANY of the Transformers series, it does not have to be the live action movie?

What are your thoughts on One Piece? Especially you England, I know you used to be a pirate! I bet Luffy could beat America in an eating contest!

Uhhh... This one's for Russia... as long as he doesn't curse me or something...CAN I HUG YOU? O/O I will give you sunflowers, and you can visit me in Florida, it's very warm here. Especially since it's summer!

~BC3

**America: Dude! Transformers kicks ass!**

**Everyone else: *shakes head***

**England: I think they do not portray pirates and that their mouths are WAY too wide. The way they are drawn creeps me out.**

**America: Could not! I would so beat him!**

**Russia: Ok ^J^ I'd be happy to visit, just make sure Belarus isn't nearby.**

**Belarus: *pops out from behind couch* Marry me, brother! Kekon, kekon, KEKON!**

**Russia: AAAAAH! **

Oh sweet, I freakin' love these types of fics! They make me feel special and important! x3 Anywho, this first one (I say first because you can guarantee that I will most certainly be coming back and doing this again your next update) will be short because it is 10 at night and I'm trying to sleep. But I got distracted by my laptop. What, it was all shiny and calling me!

My dearest, dearest Prussia:

I love you. From the bottom of my heart. Hell, I thought you were cool BEFORE I even knew what the hell Hetalia was. Your have the world's most awesome flag, and I am currently doing a school project that is a propaganda poster in which I am trying to convince people to learn more about the awesomeness of Prussia and make it a real country again. Have I mentioned I love you yet? Yes? Well, I've said it once more. You may invade my vital regions at any given time - I won't give a flaming horseturd. Although, I must warn you, I am still proudly a virgin. I think you're literally the epitome of sexiness. I wish you were real. I would so totally watch you from afar (AKA: Stalk you relentlessly) if you went to my school. I love you and your awesomeness. I think Gilbird's family lives in my backyard and front because whenever I go outside there's always a bunch of birds hanging around there staring at me. I just...love you...

...

Okay, maybe that was a tad bit longer than I expected it to be. Oh well! I LOVE YOU, GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT.

~ Atama Ga Kuru Teru ~

**France: Mon ami, I am very happy to hear your laptop is calling you, but make sure you aren't going crazy like Angleterre is.**

**England: Shut up, Frog!**

**Prussia: Kesesesese! Thanks for the praise, frauline! But really, no need for stalking, the awesome me is always out and open! Err… yeah.**

**Austria: *sends a look saying "do not take her vital regions or I'll chop your balls off"***

**Prussia: Someone's jealous~ *slapped by Austria***

Hey~ i love all of you guys and girls. So i got a few questions 'n comments for u ppl :3.

England: I personally like your cooking 'cause my aunt is British and I love her cooking.

America: I dare u to eat England`s cooking for a week!

France: I LOVE UR CULTURE IT SUPERCALAFRADULISEXPALADOSHIS(that is very hard to say and spell.) I'm also part french. Who started the "Bad Touch Trio"?

Prussia: How many Gillbirds do you have and can i pet one 'cause its sooo cute.

Japan: How are you doing after the earthquake and tsunami?

Canada I might be going to ur country this summer any suggestions?

Love you all

:3

-sierra974

**England: Why, thank you, Sierra. Much appreciated.**

I make scones every new year for my neighbors! :) they love the scones.

**America: Sorry, no life-threatening dares are allowed here. *slapped by England***

**France: The Bad Touch Trio was started by Prussia, who I guess can take the credit of being the leader, non? But really we all see each other as equals. We help each other out with our little targets and go drinking together.**

**Prussia: There is only one Gilbird! Two would make the world explode from awesomeness. France is the one who has a thousand birds named Pierre.**

**Japan: Recovering with America-san's help.**

**Canada: Oh, I'm quite proud of my forests, eh? But the whole fun is the surprise. Have a nice trip!**

america:i love you u r so freakin hot and i will u 1000 hamburgers if u kiss russia

china:u r sooo america ho and if u denie i will blow u up

germany:just admit it the axis r haveing a threeesom

all execpt for america: how the hell did u all help my sexy america

-Anon

**America: The commie? Really? It'll only be the cheek, got it?**

**Russia: *is beginning to look like he will kill someone, specifically Anon***

**America: *lightly pecks Russia's cheek then commences eating hamburgers* It was only for the hamburgers, commie.**

**Russia: Capitalist pig, stay away from me, da?**

**China: I am NOT a ho! I hate America aru! He owes me a ton of money so if anything he would be my ho aru! You cannot blow me up aru! I have nukes!**

*sees America* AMERICA! *glomps* I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! i have a few questions so PLEASE answer! America: How did the civil war work? ppl say that you have a HUGE scar down your back because of it. Can i see it? England: Did you ever tell America about the time he swung a buffalo around as a toddler? Americaa: Are you oblivious of you

-secretassasingirl

**America: Dude, don't get me started. See, there are personifications for all of the 50 states and they fought! It sucked ass! It gave me a major headache, too. I won't forget that scar. I don't remember if Georgia or Alabama gave it to me. Sorry, you can't see it.**

**England: No, I didn't. I didn't want him boasting.**

**America: DUDE! I swung a BISON as a TODDLER? That is fucking EPIC!**

**England: *rolls eyes* look what you've done.**

Um hi I just have a few questions/ statements for everyone so please answer best you can

To England: I LOVE YOU AND THINK YOUR REALLY AWESOME. 2. You are my fave character

To France: 1. Why are you always annoying england and 2. can I have a hug?

To Japan: You are my favorite country in the world and because of you I developed a love for japanese language and culture and even taught my self japanese.

To America: Greetings from oklahoma You are a hero and I'm proud to be an american

To Russia: I will become one with Mother Russia ^_^

To Canada: You are too adorable for your own good! Love ya mattie!

To Italy: PASTA FOR THE WIN

I think that all Sayonara tomodaichi-san (Goodbye my friends)

-TheFallenOneOfNoir

**England: Why thank you, my dear. I feel honored.**

**France: Me? Annoying? Never! All I do is show my affection for Angleterre~ Seeing him get flustered is just wonderful! Sure, mon ami. *hugs***

**Japan: I am deepry honored, arigato.**

**America: Yeah! Because being American is something to be proud of!**

**England: At least he's not bloody French…**

I'M French! D': I'm also English though.

**England: … eww e.e**

**France: Ohonhonhon~ England, our people sure love eachother, oui?**

Russia-man this is awkward..um...this guy on youtube replyed to my comment on why Americans don't knoe European geography very well and he said something about "Russia wipeing America off the map"...are you still angry at America for the Cold War? Just wounder 'cause under those creepy smiles I know there is a sweet man...hehe

America- I know our independence day is July 4th but you were born long before that so...when were you born? I have my own theories but I just wanna know

France- What are benefits of being in the bad touch trio? And we all know you love England and that you want to claim his "London Bridge" OHONHONHONHON~*shot for perv laugh*

England- I saw vanilla scones in Mcdonalds the other day...how do you feel about THAT? And we all know you love France

Austria- can you teach me how to play piano? You're awsome at it!

China-what shampoo do you use?you have really healthy hair(that America can't wait to get his nose in*shot*)

To all- why do you have to remaina secret from the world? You know the Hetalia fans would protect you! Luv you guys!*kisses*DON'T TOUCH ME LIKE FRANCE!

-ladykights104

**Russia: *Evil smile* Da! I am very angry at the capitalist pig.**

**America: Woah, dude! Slow your roll there! That was a human lifetime ago, really!**

He's right, I wasn't born yet, so try to bear with him.

*wispers to Russia* when World War 3 pops out, I'm on your side or staying out of it.

**America: I do not known when I was born, but probably the day England set foot on where I am now.**

England, I'm sure you have a VERY interesting story to tell us~ I have my rumors as well, but lets prove them. England, America isn't your brother, is he?

**England: I… I… no, he is not my brother.**

**America: *gasps in shock* You've lied to me and Mattie this whole time? I'm not related to you? Not cool, dude!**

**England: I didn't say anything about you not being related… You're my son, America.**

**Everyone besides England and France: *Gasp***

Theory correct so far! Woot!

**America: You're my father? WOAH! Weird!**

**France: Non, America. He is not your father. He is your mother.**

***Everyone gasps again***

**England: And… France is your father.**

**America: *speechless*…**

Oh my God! Fuck yeah! X3

**France: Oui, I definitely want to claim his- mghdfgnb.**

**England: *hand clasped over his mouth* remember your dare? You cannot be perverse.**

**France: *sighs* Well, anyways, being a member of the Bad touch trio has many benefits. We help each other with everything from love interests to wars! Spain weilds mighty skill with an axe, Prussia's tough as well.**

**England: Vanilla scones? I bet they weren't even actual scones! Curse McDonalds to hell! What? I have NO feelings for the bloody frog-**

**America: So your telling me that I wasn't only produced from a mangina, but I was a rape baby TOO? You are fucking INSANE, mom!**

**England: *sighs* For America's sake, I may have just the tiniest bit of attraction for the damned frog. *he blushed***

**France: Say it~ come on, Angleterre, for me?**

**England: Fine, I love France. You happy?**

… !

**Austria: Sorry, I am too busy at the moment to help you with piano. I would love to, though I am stuck here against my will and not the best teacher.**

**China: Thank you, aru…? Well, it's secret ancient Chinese secret. Sorry but I cannot tell you aru. And WHAT THE HELL ARU? America owes me money. Also I am not gay!**

**Russia: Come on, Yao Yao~ You ARE gay, I read it in your diary. And that filthy capitalist pig will not lay a hand on you! Kol kol kol…**

**Everyone: …**

**America: Dude, no way. I am NOT attracted to China thanks very much. The hero has no time for love! If anyone, Russia's the guy all over him.**

**China: You read through my JOURNAL? I will kill you aru! Also, it is time I move the journal again.**

-Comes up from the floor-

Hallo! The name's HetaliaSparkleParty, or just Sparkle for short!

Okay! Questions:

Germany - *glomps* I love you! -pokes rapidly- Wanna eat potatoes together? And pasta? *clings on to his back* I'm gonna move to your house someday Okay? Okay! Danke!

Russia - Sunflowers for you ^J^. Can I become one with you? I'll help you deal with Belarus.

Poland - We should like totally go paint some ponies pink together :D Maybe Liet will join us :D -high fives-

Italy: Let's go eat pasta together sometime 'kay?

England - Scones are yummy, can I have one? *gives death glare to France* DON'T YOU BE STEALING MY SCONE.

* throws France into a hole, then collects scone*

*Hugs Canada* I love you :D Fellow Canadian right here! :D *gives pancakes*

Lol that was lenghthy... BAI! *glomps Germany again, and pats Gilbird complety ignoring Prussia, before sinking back through the floor*

-HetaliaSparkleParty

**Germany: … Mein Gott, another Italy. I cannot deal with two.**

**Italy: Veh? But we just got married, Doitsu! Don't break my heart so soon! *begins to tear up***

**Germany: Italy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that… *he hugged Italy***

Awwwww~

**Russia: Everyone will become one with Russia in time, and thank you so much for helping me with Belarus! She scares me…**

**Poland: Like, that would be amazing! Then we could like, totally ride ponies together! And they'd be pink! *high fives back***

**Italy: Veh~ I'd love to!**

**England: Of course! *hands you a scone***

**France: I wouldn't even THINK of it *shivers, making a face at the smell of the scone* Mon dieu! You don't throw me into a hole! *climbed out***

**Canada: *smiles lightly* thank you so much.**

**Prussia: D: Hey! Don't just ignore my awesomeness!**

Hi to you all .

To Canada: I am a Canadian and i am happy to be one...anyways can you sing Canadian, Please? and what do you think of both of them? thank you for NickelBack

To America: hey dude thank you for WWE raw and showdown...Do you think you should join the WWE? :) and America,Russia is not a true Commie no way dude he is quasi democratic ( if you do not know what his means then look it up)

To England: :) Thank you for HP (Harry Potter) i believe in the Fae (fay) and ghosts... Do you believe in Ghost? :3

To France: ;) thank you for the cinema and for the phantom of the opera .

To Russia: VODKA is great! *hugs*... I do not get how the other countries being scared of you ? I think you are great :)

To Prussia: if you are awesome then am i epic? :P *kisses*

to Italy: PASSSTAAA is beyond great no? have you ever found HRE? do you think that Germany look a lot like HRE?

to Japan: In the movie jo-on (the grudge) what kind of ghost is Saeki Kayako - San? is she a 怨霊 (Onryo) ghost ?

with lots of love and hugs yami-of-the-darkness (don't judge my name japan.)

-yami-of-the-darkness

**Canada: *smiles* It's no problem, eh?**

**The Brits have got the monarchy *points to England***

**The US has the money *points to America***

**But I know that you wanna be *points to himself* Canadian~**

**The French have got the wine and cheese *points to France***

**Koalas chill with the Aussies**

**But I know that you wanna be Canadian~**

**The Greeks all hang with Socrates**

**Can't build a wall like the Chinese *points to China***

**But I know that you wanna be Canadian~**

**In Kenya they have safaris**

**We've missed lots of other countries**

**But I know that you wanna be Canadian~**

***takes a bow* you're welcome ^^**

**America: So what if he's turning democratic-ish? He's still a commie!**

**England: I'm bloody proud of J.K. Rowling and appreciate your belief in the Fae. Of course I believe in ghosts, though America is bloody scared of them.**

**Russia: I agree, da? *hugs back* Thank you ^J^**

**Prussia: Nein, try a little harder and you'll get there. Woah! I know people want me but no kissing the awesomeness please!**

**Italy: Veh~ Of course it is~ No… I haven't found Holy Roman Empire yet… veh, now that I think about it, Germany DOES look like HRE…**

**France: *looks away guiltily***

**Japan: I am sorry, yami-san. I have not seen that in awhire and cannot remember.**

That's it for this chapter! Hooray!

Looks like we got some pretty deep stuff here, huh?

**Eduard: Yes, we do. I never knew how America was born. It was rather shocking.**

**England: Shut up. So, why have you not been updating, BB13? Not that I'm glad about being put through this torture.**

Ah, about that ^^; It is a VERY long story

First, I got sick for a long while and was sleeping in my spare time. Then when my father came back from a business trip he exploded at me because I was not working while I was sick. What did he expect? I was SICK! REALLY SICK! He took my computer away for more than two months and secretly I'm not supposed to be on the computer STILL! *sneaking onto mom's* but, I could not leave you guys hanging. Please forgive me!

**France: It's alright, mon ami. The good thing is you made a long-awaited chapter.**

Also, check out my new story, APH: Something's Fishy. If you like FrUK and/or PruAust, it is the fanfiction for you!

Until next time!


	7. Hidden Romance and Insanity

Hello! Another Chapter!

I hope you're all happy to hear that I have my computer back and that I'll be updating more often. Isn't that so cool?

When I was gone I came up with a shitload of new ideas for fan fiction I hope you guys enjoy when I post them! Have fun!

Hey guys! So I have a few questions, hope you don't mind.

Firstly, to all of the countries, how would you personally announce your love to someone? What would be the best way to let them know your feelings?

America Let me just say really quickly that you're my absolute favorite and I love you very much :) My questions are a) What is a little known fact about you? and b) May I please have a hug? Or a kiss, if you're okay with it :D

England My other favorite, you cutie. What is the craziest, most ridiculous thing you have ever done (while sober)? And please tell me where it was you purchased that ADORABLE Britannia Angel costume! I bet it provides for some fun times in bed, eh? *winks at him and America*

And finally, dear Canada I could never forget about you, love. Tell me a bit about yourself :) I get the feeling you don't get to just chat very often.

Thanks guys! Love ya!

Sincerely,

Apennine-Culture

Fire away, my girl!

**France: I… guess I will start, mon ami. After all, I am the country of love. *he winked***

**I came out bold with my feelings, but it appeared to be a joke to mon amour… he was too stuck up to think it was real and called me a perverted frog!**

**England: Hey! Don't blame me, you flirt with millions of women! *he crossed his arms, looking away to hide his blush* Well, I usually kept my feelings to myself. Let me tell you; not the way to go.**

**Russia: I appear to scare everyone, even the person I love… It hurts sometimes. I think the best way for me to confess my feelings is to ask them on a "business meeting" to somewhere like a park. Remote-ish, that way we can be alone. I'd show up with a bundle of sunflowers and a smile. Then, I think I would tell him, da?**

Awwww~ That's just adorable, Russia. You should do that sometime soon.

**Prussia: Ke-kesese… this is an akward subject for my awesomeness, ja?**

**If I did tell my one love how I felt, I think I would invite my love over to my house to speak alone with him. Then, I would confess my feelings. *a small blush tinted his cheeks* B-But I'm awesome, so yeah.**

**Austria: Erm… Well, in a sense, I'm like England on this matter. I wouldn't go up and confess my feelings. I'm more of a Tsundere…**

**Italy: Veh~ I would give my love pasta and tell him how much I love him~ veh~ Maybe write a song, too!**

Next question! Otherwise, this would take forever.

**America: Hahaha! Of course you'd love the hero! Hm, a little known fact…**

**Well, I didn't have my glasses until I was what, 16? Stole 'em from Mexico! Haha!**

**That and I'm just only realizing the spiral of debt I'm in… **

**Sure! You can hug the hero! *hugs ya***

**England: Ah, why thank you! I am honored. Well… the craziest thing…**

**Oh! Um! I'm just normal old boring Britain! *he frantically waved his hands, you could tell he was panicking and he didn't want to say something.***

**France: *steps in and covers for England* He fell asleep during a meeting and asked America if he wet the bed again! That was hilarious!**

**America: Hey! *slaps France with a stick***

**France: Mon dieu! Stop that!**

**Also, it isn't a costume, mon ami. He's a beautiful angle~ **_**Angle**_**terre. That means England in French~**

**England: Erm… why are you winking to America…?**

**France: That's creepy, even for me…**

**Canada: Thank you…**

**Well… I invented the zipper. Also, I have the world's largest fresh water supply. Oh! Swedish fish are also made in my country, kind of ironic.**

Yami is in the house .

Canada: thank you so much! So what do you think of iammathewian project? here is the link to the play list: watch?v6E65mykEbgY&featureBFa&listPL38CBC6C38D909248

America:...well he is both that is what quasi mean no?

England: You are welcome *hugs* and i do not think your food is nasty at all

Russia: You are so welcome...Can i cuddle with you? *gives death glare to Belarus* if so *cuddles*

Prussia: awwww *sad face*... then I will try harder then can i have an awesome hug from the awesome Teutonic Knight?

Italy: I know right...Can i have a hug from you?

Japan: call me Yami-chan if you like and awww *sad face*

Poland: Can I be a friend of yours? *gives hot pink fuzzy sock*

Germany: dude you rock the free world . i am part German and french and some other European places... do you like Schnapps?

France: can i give you a hug? please *Sad puppy dog face*

Loves you all,

-Yami/

**Canada: I like it, spread the awareness, I'm here. *he already subscribed to iammathewian***

**America: Well, I guess since quasi means half?**

**England: *hugs back* Oh, how wonderful! I'm glad you like my food!**

**Russia: Da, you may ^J^ Become one with Russia? *cuddles back***

**Prussia: Of course you can! Kesese! *hugs you*Glad ya think I'm awesome.**

**Italy: Veh~ of course! *huggles tightly***

**Japan: Ok, Yami-chan.**

**Poland: Like, totally! Thanks for the like, cool socks!**

**Germany: Vundebar. Vell, I guess, ja.**

**France: Alright, mon ami~ *winks, then hugs***

D: Oh my, I'm so sorry you were sick. I hope you get better soon. :3

More questions, yay!

China: How does it feel to have America as your bitch?

England: I KNEW you loved Francy-pants! *poses like America*

France: Where do you think is the most beautiful place in your home?

America: Do you actually like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? w How do you feel about memes?

Russia: Do you consider yourself misunderstood or do you just not give a fruk what other people think? How do you feel about being awesomer than Prussia? If you sent Bel to Siberia, do you think she'd some how find her way back? I can has hug? /

Poland: You're so totally wicked. :3 Just thought you should know.

Until next time! :D

-InvaderTiz

Good news: I'm better! Yay! Thank you so much for your good wishes :)

**China: I wouldn't use that phrasing aru, but it feels nice to be the one in charge. *he smirked* I am currently the most powerful country.**

**England: *he just blushed, looking over to the side* shut up…**

**France: Nothing can compete with a Paris night~ The way the light reflects off of the water, it is romantic~**

**America: Well, yeah! Rainbow dash is so cool! Memes are really cool, too! I do a lot of them.**

**Russia: Well… I am misunderstood. *he looked down at his hands* It's nice to be more awesome than Prussia, but how can I be if everyone is scared, da? Yes… Belarus always finds her way back… *he shook, hugging you tightly***

**Poland: Like, thanks!**

Can I have a turn marrying Doitsu after Italy? *creepy smile & dark aura*

Italy: Sorry Italy, did I scare you? I'm not like that all the time, I swear.

Germany: *pokes rapidly* SPARKLE PARTEH SPARKLE PARTEEEHH! DON'T FORGOT TO WEAR YOUR RUBBER BOOTS AND PARTY PANTS, RUBBER BOOTS TO DANCY DANCE3

England: GHOST FTW! FORGET ALIENS! :D

Prussia: Sorry dude, but Germany IS awesomer than you. YOU LIVE IN HIS BASEMENT FOR PETES SAKE. JUST SAYIN'

France: YOU WILL BUUURRN. And like it! :D *lights his clothes on fire*

Russia: No problem comrade I don't get why you guys think he's scary? WHO COULD NOT WANT TO BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA?

America: BE NICE TO RUSSIA FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER CAUSE HE'S COOLER THAN YOU. Oh, and please sing "American Idiot"

PEACE BROS *blows a kiss at Germany, and then rides off into the sunset on a pink pony*

-HetaliaSparkleParty

Sorry! Marriage and/or rape is strictly prohibited from fans to nations. That is, unless the nation is willing. This, I don't think would be the case. *laughs* Yes, I did make them all sign a long contract.

**Germany: *anger vein pops out* … I do not do that. I blame my brother.**

**England: Definitely!**

**Prussia: VHAT? NEIN! West is not more awesome than me!**

**France: SACREBLEU! *stop, drop and roll***

**Russia: *smiles* I am glad you see it my way.**

**America: WHAT? Not cool dude… I guess I have to, though. *glares at the contract, sighs, then sings American Idiot***

**England: *laughs the whole time***

**Germany: *just stares*…**

Hello everyone! Thank you for answering my questions!

Oh, and don't shake your heads at me, I know for a fact that Japan made his own versions of Transformers, and Canada helped with the animation for another! What now? XD

Well that's enough of that... sorry...

America: Did you know that Germany invented hamburgers?

Russia: ...Is belarus still chasing you? I could send my own sister there to keep her occupied if you want, just tell her that Belarus is me, and that she should play tag with "me". XD

Canada: Hi! You're one of my favorite characters. Can I hug you and Kumajiro? Please?

Prussia: I got two hetalia bandanas and you and Gilbird are on one of them. I wear it around my neck like a scarf a lot!

Romano: Hi What if I were to tell you that I'm making a fanfic where you and Spain have a kid? Before you freak out! My friend requested it, okay? XD

Okay, I gotta know... When Rome came out of the sea, and started singing, what was going through all of your minds?

Well, since I just recently gave blood, I'mma go take a nap! Bye all

BC3

**America: He did? No way, bro! How cool!**

Hamburgers were invented in Hamburg, Germany. Thus, the name.

**Russia: She always is… It is scary. Please! Please send her!**

**Canada: *smiles, then hugs you***

**Prussia: That's awesome! It's good luck, wear it a lot. *blesses it with his awesomeness by touching it***

**Romano:… WHAT THE HOLY BASTARDO? VAFFLUNCO! I AM NOT A WOMAN FOR ONE!**

**England: Erm… male pregnancy of nations is possible, Lovino… *he looked over to America and Canada***

**Romano: THAT BASTARDO!**

**America: It was a "wtf?" moment.**

**Italy: Veh~ Grandpa Rome saved me~!**

**England: It was more of a "What the bloody hell…?"**

Sweet dreams! :)

Hi! I love you guys! ok Dare/Question time!

First Russia: My friend and I think you as a role model and are planning to kill Belarus for you, just thought I'd let you know! And also I dare you to kiss your crush in front of everyone! You better do it!

Japan: Your so cute! I love you! I hope you getting better. *kisses him on the cheek* now I dare you to apologize to China, AND MEAN IT!

Canada: I love you! Your my Favorite character EVER! You remind me of myself, in the real world I'm shy and quiet and get ignored a lot. On the Internet I act how ever I want cause no one knows it's me. Here this might help you rember your bear's name * holds out collar with name rage on it* Can I have a kiss?

And Finally

America: I dare you To record yourself saying 'I'm just a pretty boy, whose all talk and no game.' and post it on YouTube. You better or as my role model Russia would do * pulls out bloody pipe and give evil childish grin* oh and * kicks him in the sunshine state* THAT'S FOR FORGETING YOUR OWN TWIN BROTHER!

Hehe

Silent Phantom gal

**Russia: Nyet! D-Don't kill my sister. She's still my sister, just get her to stop acting so scary…**

**D-Do I have to…? *Russia shook, trying to cover his blush with his scarf***

**England: Yes, you have to. It's better to just get it over with.**

**Russia: Alright… *Russia got up, the room went dead silent as he walked. Suddenly, he stopped and leaned in, kissing china on the lips passionately***

**China: Aiya- *he blushed deeply, scared and confused***

Aww~! That is so adorable!

**England: *smiles* I saw that coming.**

**Japan: Arigato… Hai, I am getting better. Thank you.**

**Um… C-Chugoku s-san… I apologize deeply.**

**China: I-It's a-alright. *still phased from Russia's kiss***

**Canada: Thanks, eh? U-um. *kisses your cheek***

**America: Come on! That's not fair! OUCH!**

**England: It's a dare, America.**

It was written in the contract, America. Sorry. *flutters paper* (It will be posted eventually on YouTube on this channel: AllHailHetalia2)

**America: Alright, but only because I'm the hero and heroes forgive. OUCH! *falls over, weeping***

*looks down at him* oh no, poor America… Well, that's the end of the chapter for now. Keep sending questions! Anything you've got! c:

I love reviews and compliments. Any questions to me (the writer) are also acceptable. Have a nice day!


	8. Hang in there, China!

WOW! Just the day after posting and over TEN FUCKING REVIEWS! *dies of happiness*

I have fans! :'D Well, I'm really glad you guys all like this, because I know some of the countries do, some of the countries don't, and some think that it's worse than hell. So, I will try my best to amuse you all! Yay!

But really, you guys don't know how happy it made me to see so many reviews after one day. I had thought about committing suicide many times before, but I hated myself even more because I was too scared to even slit my own wrist. I called myself a useless idiot and coward. I said "I'm sorry" most of the time in conversations if someone might not think what I said was amusing. As in, every five seconds of the conversations. Then, I realized something the first time someone said, "What for? You have nothing to be sorry about." I thought I was dirty, unclean, going to hell. They said otherwise. It was hard to believe them at first, but they complimented me on my work; both drawing and writing. And just seeing that you guys love me too fills me with so much joy. You guys, I love you so much. *hugs everyone, teary eyed*

Anyways, enough with my rant about my life, let's get to the good part! XD

Italy and Romano: How come you keep your eyes closed a lot? How do you see? And Italy, how do you manage to DRIVE without your eyes opening even once? Are you blind? Why don't you even OPEN them? Is there some creepy reason that you're not telling us? If so, how come Romano opens his eyes most of the time?

Russia: Do the Italies fear you when you talked to them, or did they fear the Belarus that lurked behind you?

China:MIKA! I'M GIVING YOU A FREE MIKA :D (Miku Hatsune Rip off for Hetalia XD)

Japan: How come everything takes longer to translate into English when it comes to gaming?

-PridexWretchedluver4ever

Romano actually has his eyes open most of the time.

**Romano: Unlike my fratello.**

**Italy: Veh? What's wrong with keeping my eyes closed?**

**Japan: Well, that is my point. Itarry **_**can't **_**drive. Maybe that is why.**

**Italy: Veh~ well, there is one secret to why I keep my eyes closed~**

**Whenever someone confronts me, and my eyes are open…**

**They're as good as dead.**

And that is how the Italian Mafia started! So, it is best for everyone if he keeps his eyes closed.

**Russia: I don't know, maybe both. But honestly, I bet it was Belarus… she scares all my friends away…**

**China: Ah! So cuuute! Thank you aru!**

**Japan: Engrish is a very hard ranguage to translate. Specificarry American Engrish.**

**America: Dude, my language is so mixed it's considered the hardest language on Earth! Unless it was your first language. Ask anyone else and they'll say that, bro.**

*Is stunned by Russia's fearful hug and blushes intensely* heheh... /u/ More questions!

China: America has Florida, France has the Eiffel tower and England has Big Ben. What do you have? (This goes for Russia too. St. Petersburg, perhaps?)

Germany/Prussia: have you seen that one video on YouTube with you two dancing to Disco Pogo by Die Atzen? :D

-Invader-Tiz

… Is it wrong when I first saw your name during the beginning of the fic I thought it was Invader Titz?

**China: That is such an improper question aru! But, I am forced to answer aru. The answer would be Manchuria, aru.**

Otherwise known as northeast China, Manchuria is a large geographical region and depending on the definition of its extent, it either falls entirely within china or is divided between China and Russia. It's a rather interesting read, look it up on wiki.

**Russia: Me? Well, it would be from the Yena River all the way over to Uelen, I believe.**

**Prussia: Ja! Who HASN'T seen it? *puts on a shitload of glow sticks* Disco Pogo! Dingalingaling!**

**Germany: *face palm*…**

*walks in, cosplaying as Germany* You guys like my rubber boots? *wiggles feet* Cool no? :D

*pouts slightly* Party pooper! I was just about to make Germany sign this... *holds up marriage registration form* Humph! And I wasn't going to you know... *blush* That would just be embarrassing!

Germany: *stares at Germany intently, while eating pocky sticks* Pocky...

America: *laughing* Aaah How I love that song!

China: I dare you to go OMNOMNOMNOM while chewing on Russia's scarf.

Russia: To make up for the whole scarf thing... *hands a spray can* It's called Belarus-Be-Gone Spray. Guaranteed to work 99.9% of the time!

France: *dark aura* ...

Prussia: *slowly pokes his cheek* I eat awesomeness for breakfast.

*throws sparkles into the air, and German Sparkle Party comes on and she starts dancing* Ahahahahahaaaa *disappears in a flurry of sparkles*

**Prussia: Ja! So awesome!**

Nope, I am not a party pooper. How do I know you wouldn't rape someone here? O.o

**America: *glare* not cool.**

**China: Aiyaa! Is this the mess with China chapter?**

Now it is.

**China: Aiyaa… *begins chewing on Russia's scarf, embarrassed* omnomnom?**

**Russia: … *stares at China blankly, eyes wide and cute***

**Ah! Spasibo! Ogromnoe spasibo! *takes the spray can, sniffing it* does it smell…?**

**France: Sacrebleu! What is that for?**

**Prussia: Nein! You can't eat awesome! Kesesese!**

This should be fun

England: I'm pretty sure that there is a ghost inhabiting my house...any suggestions on how to ward it off? By the way, I love tea and scones

America: Is it true that The Sunshine State Where the sun don't shine? How do you think the personification of Florida feels about that? Also, what is New York like (the personification)? Being a New Yorker myself, I'm curious to know

Canada: This summer I'm going to Canada! I'm excited, it's very beautiful there

Germany: Favorite type of wurst? Be specific, I know my wurst.

Prussia: *fist bump* AWESOMENESS FTW!

Russia: You're my favorite! Can I become one? Also, I was wondering what would happen if you removed your scarf...would your head fall off? If I become one with you, would you let me wear your scarf? One last thing, can I have a hug? I'm not worried about Belarus killing me... *tightens grip on machine gun*...don't worry, I wouldn't kill her...I admire her in fact...*stares out into space*

China: Hi China! So...Russia has a crush on you? *is secretly thinking about how China shall be eliminated once and for all* *the room becomes dark and cold* That's...so sweet

...

Okay! Now here's a question for everybody: What instruments can you guys play?

Well that was exceedingly long ;;

-TheSunflowerState

**England: Ghosts don't mean harm most of the time. If it wants to cause harm, then it's a poltergeist. There are several reliable sources online nowadays. Don't do anything too elaborate, sometimes a simple dream catcher wards them off.**

**America: Oh, the sun sure does shine there! Trust me! Hahaha! Florida doesn't like that, though. New York, I can tell you about him!**

**New York is a dude, really awesome and into business and popular stuff. He has dirty blonde hair and cerulean eyes, 5'10". Taller than England and France!**

**England: That is offensive! *crosses arms***

**America: Well, yeah. He sometimes wears this short black coat and a blue scarf, gets kinda cold up there. Let me just say, his favorite things are fireworks and women.**

**Canada: Aw, thanks for the compliment, eh?**

**Germany: Freshly cooked Bratwurst or Liverwurst has to be my favorite. It's a classic, ja? And who can forget the Frankfurter, or as Americans know it, the hotdog. There are over 1200 types of wurst, so it's hard to choose a favorite.**

**Prussia: HELL YEAH! *fist bump***

**Russia: Da! Everyone may become one! ^J^**

**Nyet, my head won't fall off! How silly is that? And sorry, my scarf is special from sis, I can't let you wear it. A hug is fine, da? *hugs***

Here's a nifty rumor!

It is said Russia wears his scarf all the time because he doesn't want people touching his neck. Rumor says, his neck is his ero-zone!

**China: Shi… apparently, he does aru. *still phased***

I played the violin for 3 years and self-taught some piano songs.

**Spain: The guitar!**

**Italy: Veh~ I play the piano sometimes.**

**Germany: … Acoustic Bass**

**Belgium: *pops in* I'm the new character everyone can ask! :3 also, the Baritone Saxophone.**

**Latvia: V-Vibraphone…**

**England: Well, several. Including the Mellotron, violin and piano.**

**Rome: *suddenly appears, playing the trumpet magnificently***

**Austria: Piano, obviously, along with several other instruments like the violin. What about you, Prussia?**

**Prussia: Erm… I-I definitely play an awesome instrument!**

**Austria: What would that be…?**

**Prussia: … the flute…**

(BIG HINT! Prussian Flute story coming up soon~)

Eh...don't have much to say...

Prussia! You are awesome! And you invented goose-stepping! Which is the most difficult/entertaining way to walk! I'd do it in public but people would stare at me...

America, I'm pretty sure that hamburgers were invented in America. The fact that they were invented in Hamburg, Germany is in fact...a MYTH! Thoughts on this?

Poland, is it true that vodka was invented in your country? HAHA...TAKE THAT, RUSSIA.

...But of course, everything originated in South Korea da-ze!

-LovePrussen

**Prussia: Kesesese! It is very entertaining! *basks in my awesomeness***

**America: What? No way! I didn't invent them.**

**Germany: Nein, actually, a lot of people think they were invented in America. That! Is the myth.**

**Poland: Like, I'm not totally sure. Am I even supposed to be here…?**

**Japan: This room is getting rather crowded…**

**America: Dude, China made a lot of my stuff. I haven't seen one thing made in South Korea; they just try to steal copyright, bro.**

Yami is here * Imperial march song starts* (Totally a Star wars fan :P)

Canada: Do you know what "happy brownies" are? And I am proud to be Canadian

America: you are so adorable. Can I have a hug?

England: your very welcome

Russia: guess what? I am learning Russian and can I have another hug? Okay

Prussia: do you miss your Teutonic knight days? Can I cuddle with you?

Italy: Italy I had pasta for dinner (chicken Alfredo) yum-mm and did you know that you are so cute *pats head* can I have a hug?

Romano: hi! I was wondering if I can have a hug please and thank you? Here is a tomato *give a tomato to Romano*

Poland: Oh my G! You are so welcome! Can I like have a hug?

Germany: I know right anyways...Can I have a hug?

France: Oh la la right France? *laughs* Can I have another hug?

Every-one: hey you all watch this watch?v6E65mykEbgY and watch?vXjiwBwBL4Qo

Peace out,

Yami

**Canada: … Yes, I do know… so do most people here, I think…**

**America: Haha! Sure! *hugs you***

**Russia: That is very good, da? Tell me how your progress is going.**

**Prussia: Sometimes I do, but there are also some good changes. Like during the war of Austrian Succession! I kicked ass! Kesesese!**

**Austria: … *looks away, blushing***

(HINT! Another story coming up ;3 for the war of Austrian succession!)

**Italy: Veh~ pasta is magnifico! Thank you *smiles, hugging tightly***

**Romano: No way, I don't do hugs. Thanks for the tomato, though. *eats it***

**Poland: Like, yeah! I don't mind. *hugs***

**Germany: Uh… sure… *hugs***

**France: Oui~ *hugs tightly***

HI AGAIN! I'm back *climbs into Canada's lap and rest head on shoulder.*

First off thanks for doing my dares, can't wait to see the video, America :P

Next dare/questions

Russia: Aww, that's cute! For doing my dare, without trying to kill me or anything you can have these. *hands him, never wilting never dying Sunflowers* and we wouldn't kill her if you don't want us to but here *hands bracelet* this will play jaws and vibrate if Belarus comes within 200 feet of you!

China: So do you like Russia back? I'll give you this if you reply truthfully * holds out a hello Kitty*

Japan: thanks for apologizing to China, it's not good to hold grudges

England: you named America right? So what does the F really stand for, I know it's not Freaking Awesome like he tries to get us to believe, that's Prussia. So what does it mean?

Canada: *kisses sweetly* I hope the other countries stop ignore you*.Faces rest of countries, glaring*

All nations: Why do you forget the sweet, sensitive, loving twin, but remember the obnoxious, jerky, self-centered, loudmouth one? If anything you should be ignoring America and playing attention to Canada.

I guess that's all. * climbs out of Canada's lap.*

Bye, ma douce (my sweet)

Bye rest of the world!

Silent Phantom Gal

Make sure to subscribe people! :)

**Russia: *smiles brightly, taking the sunflowers and bracelet, tears came to his eyes***

**America: Dude… is Russia **_**crying?**_

**France: Mon dieu! Oh, you have touched Russia ever so deeply with your kind dare, mon ami. He needed to work of the courage to do that.**

**Russia: I… I don't know how I can thank you, da? *hugs you tightly, making sure to put the Belarus-o-meter on his wrist* Thank you! Spasibo!**

**China: Hello kitty aru… *stares at it* kawaii… *blushes, looking down* I am… fond of Russia, though he scares me sometimes, I am very **_**very**_** fond of him. This… it just shocks me and I don't know what to think yet aru.**

**Japan: It is no probrem, silent-san.**

**England: Well, Francis did the middle name. It is actually Alfred Freedom Jones. Though, the middle name came back to haunt me, didn't it? *he laughed half-heartedly***

**Canada: *blushes* …  
**

**All: Not answering that**

**America: HEY!**

China. Kiss Japan. Right now. I'm even offering you chains to put Russia in so he can't stop you. DO IT CHINA. YOU'RE THE MAN IN THIS RELATIONSHIP.

-HerpDerp

**China: AIYAA! *blushes deeply, hiding his face in his hands, shaking his head violently***

Yep, this is DEFINITELY the "pick on China" chapter. *sighs, looking at the contract*

**China: Doesn't it cover the unwillingness of kissing, rape and marriage?**

_Fan girl_ wise, yes. Another nation… no. I'm sorry, China.

**China: *sighs, runs over to Japan quickly, sitting on his lap and kissing him quick***

**Japan: A-A-Ah… *he blushed deeply, staring at China***

**France: *whispers to America* this has turned awkward, no?**


	9. Thanks from Russia

(Teehee. u Everyone thinks that, It's okay.) Russia: Yay! So much love for you! :D How do you feel about China practically telling you he loves you too? Let's hope Bel isn't the next one to come, Da? C:

America: They say that Baseball is the national passtime. Shouldn't that spot belong to Football, though? It seems more people watch it. (Then again, I'm from Texas. :P) Another question, Hamburgers or Hotdogs?

China: I pick on you 'cause I love ya. :3 However, it doesn't mean I will stop picking on you.

Canada: when I tried listening to your Marukaite Chikyuu, it was the instrumental version. Your thoughts?

Prussia: next time you go dancing, don't take West. He's a party pooper. Take your boys France and Spain. They'll make for a great time. C:

*quick hug for Russia* bye!

-InvaderTiz

**Russia: I feel wonderful, Da~? So happy!**

**Belarus better not come.**

Don't worry, Russia. She won't EVER be coming :)

**America: No, dude. Football is popular and all, but baseball is the thing, bro! Especially in New York! Oh, hard question but I'd have to say hamburgers definitely!**

I like hotdogs better, they taste better and _probably _don't have as much fat.

**China: Aiyaa… *hides under the table***

**Canada: …**

Hahahahahaha! Sorry, Canada but that's ironic.

**Prussia: Of course, BTT forever! And if we can manage to get the priss drunk, even better!**

**Austria: Hey! First of all, do not call me a priss! Second, I don't drink.**

**Russia: *hugs back* Do svedanya~! ^J^**

China:Your welcome! Japan makes THE BEST systems EVER. To bad America can't D: I'm curious, how do you manage to have random Chinese Resorts?

Italy and Romano:Dang o.O Modern version of Medusa O.o But didn't the Mafia originate in SOUTH Italy? Wouldn't that happen to Romano? Wouldn't you have more of a fascist side instead? (Since, even historically the North was the Fascist side and the South the Mafia) And how come Italy is called Italy when there are two sides? I think I'd be sort of pissed, Romano, if one called your brother Italy when your ALSO Italy (capital to be exact)

Russia:I believe it was Belarus, you should have seen her with the knife! Are you afraid of her too? (I know I am)

America:Dude, I'm a girl and yes, it's the hardest even though it's the only language I know besides broken Spanish. And dude, are you worried your gov't is getting more controlling? I heard that people who are 'pirating' online will get their internet taken away. What gives dude? D:

Japan: I thought it was because Americans are so protective over what's in a game. And I feel so bad for you Youtube is dying for you. D:

Canada:*Hugs* I SEE YOU :D *hands maple syrup pancakes*

-PridexWretchedluver4ever

**China: I have Chinatowns in many major cities and nice places because I am good with businesses aru! *he smiled proudly***

**Italy: Veh! NO! Not like Medusa *he starts to cry***

**Romano: Bastard, you made my brother cry. Yeah, I act like I'd lead the mafia normally. I have a quick temper, bastardo. Don't get me angry.**

**Ok, I guess I do get jealous of him sometimes… a lot.**

**Russia: I am definitely afraid of Belarus!**

**America: Bro or dude can be used for girls, too. Yes, I'm really worried about my government right now… Too many corrupt politicians…**

**Japan: Probary that, too. It is rike they rate things with sexual content PG, but they rate arr the things having to do with war M. It's rather sirry, if you ask me.**

**Canada: *hugs back, smiling* Thanks for the pancakes, eh?**

Alright, let's see...

Russia, I brought vodka! The box is so heavy tho. It's over there *points to a corner with a large box occupying it*

Germany, How much hair care products do you use for your hair! How long does it take to do?

Italy! Can you be your mafia side for a while? I wanna see what happens :3

Prussia, How does your awesomeness fit in Germany's basement? And is it True you and Fritz were... *blushes* ah, how do I put this... in a... Romantic relationship... Ah you get what I mean!

I shall ask some more questions when it's not 12:36 Am

-NotAloneIWillNotBow

**Russia: YAY~! Vodka~! *hugs the box and drinks vodka***

**Germany: … I'd prefer not to answer zat question.**

**Everyone: NO!**

Sorry, that would endanger the safety of everyone in the room. (HINT! Mafioso! Story coming soon, as well X3 You'll see what happens then)

**Prussia: Hah! Well, number one it's a big basement, looks just like a normal pad down there. It's pretty cool.**

**FRITZ? *embarrassed* Well, I loved Fritz and he loved me, but not in **_**that**_** way! It's more like "I'm so patriotic and I love my country" and "Dude this guy is so amazing and awesome!"**

*Appears in a flash of light*

Hey I'm back, *sits on Canada's lap again and snuggles with him*

I can see why you don't want to answer the America/Canada question, because you don't know why! Just because he's quiet and shy you forget about him or mistake him for his brother! They don't look that close!

Ok I'm cutting off my rant right there or I'll go on forever.

Dare/Question time

Russia: aww you don't need to thank me! I think your awsome and people shouldn't be afraid of you! You're you, just like France is a perv, America is a loud mouth jerk, and Italy's the loveable idiot. I don't see an of them changing so just be you!

China:I'm sorry I put you on the spot last time when everyone else did to. Here *hands life size panda doll*

I have a question for you Beyond, how long is this contract you keep mentioning?

America: Why are you so obnoxious? As an American I hate how my nation is shown. As the song goes, I WANT TO BE CANADIAN!

Canada: *hugs tight* You deserved to treat better, to be seen, I never will forget you! *kisses softly*

Again it is time for me to go

Bye Bye, ma douce

Bye rest of the world

-Silent phantom gal

*screams* She's back!

Nah, I'm joking with you. Love ya :3

**Russia: Aww, that's sweet, da? I want you to me a citizen of my country! *smiles***

**But… I think my new leader might be a dictator…**

**China: It's alright aru… *haggles the life size panda***

Well… Hmm… I'll give you guys a full copy of the contract in a separate fanfiction! How does that sound?

**America: Hey! Dude, that's so hurtful.**

**Canada: *smiles lightly* thank you so much.**

Hi!

#1:*throws potion at England* around him his mythical creatures appear. Now everyone can see them until the potion wears off in a few hours and no one can call England loony anymore!

#2: GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! Yes Germany you have to join in. I even wore my rubber boots, you like? *show off lady bug design on boots*

#3: ok now that the party's over I have to ask. Is Germany HRE? Before when someone hinted about it and France was nervous so I know he knows something!

#4: Hey, America I dare you to kiss your crush right now!

Sorry if I'm scarying you I just ate a huge stack of apple cinnamon pancakes, dentched in Mapple syrup!

Well

BYE

*steals one of poland's ponies and rides off into the sunset*

-For the love of Maple

**England: Yay! Thank you so much. You did me a very kind favor.**

**Everyone: WOAH!**

**America: Is that Captian Hook?**

**Italy: Veh~ A unicorn!**

**Germany: NEIN! I will NOT *he crossed his arms* Foolishness… *is dragged into the party by Prussia***

**Prussia: It's a dare~!**

**Everyone: … *tension fills the room and they all look at France***

**France: *shaking more than a chiuawa in the arctic* E-eh…**

(HINT! The question will not be answered here, there will be a whole other Fan fiction about it!

I'm sure getting lots of ideas all at once)

**America: WHAT? H-ha-ha… Heroes don't have crushes, right?**

*pushes up glasses like a smart person* Actually, they do a LOT.

**America: Fine, *kisses Japan on the cheek***

**Japan: A-ah! He invaded my personar space!**

**Poland: Hey! Like, not cool! Bring that pony back right now or your new capitol will be warsaw!**

-grabs from the mirror that's just behind Italy- Hello there, Italy. I haven't seen you in quite a while. Do you wish to play? Come on, play with me, Italy. It will be fun. My brother already is-

Mirror Spain: POR FAVOR! HELP US! He cut out Lovi's tongue-

Me:Romano you mean? He was was being a spoil sport! He was cursing and cursing, so he had to! Bad words give bad precendents you know! *grabs Italy through* Come on, join me. After all, the others just hate you. They curse and spew non-sense. They don't believe in your potential, like I do. Come on, continue. Come, I will protect you from them. They all can't be trusted. Not. .one.

Mirror Romano:*can't scream but wants to* MUHHH! *blood is dripping out his mouth*

Me:Mind him, he's too stupid.

-Ask Paranoid Italy

**Italy: … *cries out* Germany! GERMANYYYYYYYY! *clings to Germany***

**Germany: *holding Italy close, staring, wide eyed at the mirror* NEIN! Get away from him!**

**Italy: Germany's nice, he protects me. Why did you cut my fratello? *he cried out***

'ello let's see what dares should I do?

Ummm. *looks thoughtful* I KNOW! * grabs England and France throws into closet,locking the door* Seven minutes in Heaven! And I had hungary install a video camera! Hehe I'm evil today.

Next up!

Romano: I dare you to act like Italy for the rest of the chapter and all of the next chapter and Italy has to act like Romano!

America and Canada: hockey right now and Canada can beat up America as much as he wants!

Russia: YOUR EPIC! I love you, here*hands him a case of vodka and a pot of sunflowers*

I dare you to all go to an anime convention as each other Beyond can chose who goes as who!

Well BYE! *unlocks the closet grabs camera and runs*

-German sparkle party

**England: BLOODY HELL! *he pounded on the door***

**France: …**

Sorry, guys. It's a dare so you have to 'do it'.

**France: A-Angleterre..? What are you doing? *moans come from the closet***

*drools* … give me a copy of that, please.

**Romano: Bastard… I mean, veh~ Pasta!**

**Canada: … *smiles, the hockey game commences and Canada pwns America***

**Russia: Aw, spasibo! *huggles the gift***

… I officially love you.

Ok! Listen up, countries! Here's what I'm gonna do! Italy, you have to be England. Germany has to be China. Spain is Romano. France is England and England is France. Romano shall be Germany! Prussia will have to be Russia, Russia will be Poland, and Poland will be Prussia! America and Canada have to switch, too! This is gonna be so fun!

Speaking of anime conventions, Anime Expo is this week and I still don't have my tickets! *cries*

**France and England: *on the floor and blushing deeply***

*jumps through window behind Russia* heeyy y'all! BASK IN MY NINJA GLORY! Now that I got ur attention*switches to British accent*

*appears behind America* heeey! I am dinosaurcupcalesrawr(rawr for short) *smiles sweetly but scares evry1 minus Russia*OK so here are my comments (brace ur selves)

America :wat up dude? Ur one of my favs man Cuz ur that feeling awesome!

England: how do you do? And just to piss u off America say words wrong for the whole week...u must Cuzco I dare u *darker aura than Belarus *

France:no words can describe how I hate u sooo I brought my pet wolf Ivan along

Ivan:*growls France* oh I trained him to attack u using a France plushier *smiles as France is attacivanY Ivan*

-DINOSAURCUPCAKESRAWR

**Everyone: … What the heck just happened?**

**France: *screams, running from the dog* AAAAAH!**

I ate a marshmellow peep an now I'm happy...

Just kidding, I didn't eat a marshmellow peep... But I want sugar right now..

Germany: *rapid poke* If you don't give me a hug, then you will have to kiss Italy.. WITH TOUNGUE!

Prussia: Duuuuuude! I can soooo eat awesomeness for breakfast! *holds up a cereal box the says 'Awesome' across it in big capital letters* Look! *pours out cereal, and they're all Gilbird shaped* I CAN eat awesomeness for breakfast!

France: Go do the laugh. At Germany. Then Russia. If you Germany doesn't shoot you first or anything like that.

China: Sorry about the whole scarf thing... *holds out Shinatty-chan doll in a panda outfit*

Russia: It smells like sunflowers! *grin* Oh, take these by the way! *hands over a bouquet of sunflowers*

That's all folks! :D *waves like a madman* HAMBURGERS ORIGINATED IN GERMANY! Well, sort of anyways.. So did tanning beds. Did you know that? At least that's what I've been told.

Love,

Sparkle aka HetaliaSparkleParty (P.S. I simply luuuuuuurve your story! :D)

**Germany: Stop poking me- … *blushes deeply***

**Everyone: *silent, staring at Germany and waiting for his decision***

**Germany: I hate you… so… Italia… *he blushed, going over to Italy and kissing him softly, then more passionately***

**Italy: Germa- *his voice was cut off by the kiss and his curl turned into a heart***

**Prussia: *he was hanging out in the back at the time, watching everyone and smiled, whispering quietly* Good job, west…**

**HEY! DON'T EAT THOSE! GILBIIIIIIIIIIIRD!**

**France: *goes over to Germany* Ohonhonhon~ I see someone has just scored a little Italy~ … *lives* yay!**

***walks over to Russia, shaking* Ohonhonhon?**

**Russia: Don't worry, it was just a dare, da?**

**France: *smiles, sighing in relief***

**China: KAWAII- ARU! *glomps the doll***

**Russia: Aww, how sweet, da? Spasibo! ^J^**

Aww! Thank you so much! *haggles you* I appreciate it c:

Hola! Love love love this story!

Ok I only have one dare I want everyone to watch "the Sterotypes Song MEP" and talk about how wrong (or right) the Sterotypes are no one can stop someone from saying anything argue fight whatever you want just don't kill each other!

Well I have to go before my mom turns off the Wifi so BYE!

-Nobody

**Everyone: Oh, we've seen it, alright.**

**China: I'm good at driving aru!**

**Japan: N-no… I do not rike tentacre porn… *his voice drops to a picture* hentai and yaoi is just fine…**

Ok! I say end this right here! Well, we have another new character coming in. YAY FOR 70 REVIEWS!

**Hungary: Hello, everyone! *smiles***

My favorite girk in the world: Hungary! See you next time! Thanks for the reviews c:


	10. Chapter 10

Me;*laughs* Germany..nice? As if! Potato Bastards are bastards. He pushes you around and make fun of you. Everyone does that, even he! *pulls Italy away* Don't lie. You cry because everyone calls you useless. Fratello, Germany, Nihon (Japan), America, everyone. Don't lie. They want you dead. That's all they want. They want you dead enough to take your land. It's not like they truly care for you. We both know this, so why lie to yourself? And Romano? I had to. He was going to mess with the fun! And besides, all he ever does is mooch off you! Have you ever seen him once say that he cared for you? He never does and NEVER will. Southern Italians are assholes that way. *Pulling him into the mirror* Come on, be with me. You'll leave that acursed place.

Doll:*pulls Germany away and pulling*

Mirror Romano:*mutters and looks into the mirror to see the other Romano*

-Ask Paranoid Italy

**Italy: *cries loudly* You're scaring meee!**

**No! I asked him, Germany said he doesn't hate me. He said he loves me, even! N-No one wants me dead, right? They would've been able to kill me several times! If Germany wanted to kill me, when I was captured by him he would have. If Austria wanted to kill me, when I was his servant he would have. Romano… *he looked sadly at Mirror!Romano* I-a wish I could-a get your tounge back. Fratello loves me, I know he does.**

**Germany: Italy!**

**Romano: *stares at his mirror image, saddened eyes looking at him***

AH! This ends right here, sorry. The contract specifically says that no one can take them away. ESPECIALLY if they aren't willing. So freeze right there, mirror Italia. *she kicked him back into the mirror and shattered it*

I wouldn't let that happen to anyone.

**Everyone: *stares in disbelief and fear, Italy was on the ground and shaking***

**Italy: W-Was that real…?**

Hello, ciao, Hola, privet, Nǐ hǎo, Kon'nichiwa, bonjour, geiá sou and hello in what ever other languages I forgot! I'M BACK! *sits on Canda's lap once more*

Germany: Congrats on kissing Italy! I think you guys are a really cute couple! :3

Russia: aww That's sweet I would love to become one with mother Russia

China: Your welcome!

Hungary: I dare you to sit on Prussia's lap for the next few chapters unless either of you has to get up to do a dare!

Japan: I feel bad asking but I asked China earlier to so it's only fair. Do you return America's feelings?

Canada: Nice! Good job beating the shit out of America! *kisses sweetly*

My good friend is German Sparkle Party and she is sitting right here!

GSP:Hey first, *hands Japan, Hungary, and Beyond video from France's and England's 7 in heaven game*

Everyone: how did the Anime convention go?

*throws potion on America turning him into a girl* that should wear off in a few hours

* kisses Romano on the lips before blushing, grabbing Silent Phantom Gal off Canada and running full speed out of the room*

SPG: WAIT I DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE TO MA DOUCE!

GSP: TO BAD, RUN BITCH RUN!

-silent phantom gal

**Germany: *smiles lightly* Danke. *he held Italy close, who was still traumatized***

**Russia: *smiles***

**China: *smiles also, he purposefully sat next to Russia today***

**Hungary: THIS is the first dare I get? Really?**

**Prussia: *has been very uncomfortable around Hungary, so tries to ignore it* Kesesese…**

**Hungary: Fine. *sits on his lap, pouting* Am I allowed to hit him with a frying pan?**

**Japan: H-Hai… *he blushed lightly, that was a yes***

**Canada: Er… *is kissed***

**Japan: Arigato. *tucks it away before others can see it***

**Hungary: *hugs the videotape tightly, letting out a squee* I always knew they loved each other~!**

Merci! *smiles*

It was the most hilarious thing ever! Everyone was stumbling on their words! Russia, Prussia and Poland got mad because they all hate each other and yeah.

**America: Oh my god! Dude, I'm a chick! *he looked in a mirror***

**Romano: YOU BASTA- I mean… veh? Bella, bella, ciao~**

Hello everyone! *waves to all* Yay for Miss Hungary! :D

Miss Hungary, did you dress Italy in your dress because you knew HRE would like it?

America: Can you see without Texas? Are you looking for state 51? :3

China: you can have my favourite panda a bought at the Shinatty store. I uncreatively called it Panda-aru. :D You can has. *hugs China*

France: I love you man. *tear* You're great.

Canada: I never forget you. C:

-Invader-Tiz

**Hungary: Hm, maybe~ I just think they are so cute together!**

**America: Yeah, I can see but not very well. Stole 'em from Mexico! *laughs***

**China: Xie xie! *hugs tightly, smiling***

**France: Merci~**

**Canada: *smiles* thank you.**

Yami

Everyone: I am so so sorry please forgive me

Canada: So you are not going to eat the brownies?

can I have a hug?

America: have you ever watch a TV show called Supernatural? and can I have another hug?

Russia: Okay I will. can I have another hug?

Prussia: good job can I have a hug?

Italy & Romano: you are welcome... did you know I want to learn Italian.

Romano: *sad face* why don't you like hugs? anyways can I pat your head then?

Poland: what is you ? thank you for the hug can i give you another hug?

Germany: thanks blue eye *winks* Can I have another hug?

France:Thank you so much *winks* can I have a hug and can I cuddle with you? *Cuddles*

**Canada: No, I won't eat the brownies, but I will give you a hug. *hugs you***

**America: Yeah, I braved it through like a true hero! *hugs***

**Russia: Da. *hugs***

**Prussia: Alright, I see why you wanna hug the awesomeness. *hugs***

**Italy: ve- I mean… Bastardo.**

**Romano: err… veh~ ok, you can pat my head.**

**Poland: Like, sure. *hugs***

**Germany: Fine. *hugs***

**France: Oui~ I'd love to *hugs and cuddles***

Very Fun, I see!

I has lots of questions!

1. To Lovi and Feli: Have you seen Seborga recently? I mean, he is your brother and all... I know he's a micronation but still...

2. To Lovi and Toni: Lovi do you like Spain? Don't deny, it's true! Antonio, he all know you like Lovi, do you want kids with him? (Evil laugh) (bff GOING CRAZY)

3. To Feli: Would you eat pasta made by Arthur?

4. To everyone: DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WRITE ABOUT YOU ON THIS SITE? SERIOUSLY! (BFF going nuts) Check it! There's USUK, Spamano, RoChu, Franada, GerIta...

-KirbyRevolution105

**Romano: Veh~ of course I've seen Seborga!**

***eye twitches*…**

**Spain: Fusososo~ Of course! I'd love lots of kids.**

**Italy: NO WAY! The bastardo messes up anything he tries to cook.**

**Hungary: Yes, I discovered that awhile ago.**

**Japan: I am aware, but I will refrain from speaking.**

I'm guilty of writing that stuff… lol

Belarus, Russia, you two need to get along for the sake of the family. This is for your own good.

*ties them up and locks them in a closet together*

Don't let them out for at least three days, you guys, and make sure they don't escape! *smirks and shows that she's taken Belarus' entire collection of knives so she can't break the bonds*

As for questions... Why does everyone tend to either faint or have a nosebleed when I hug them? *pout* I'm just trying to be friendly!

-Ukraine

**Russia: *cries out loudly* Big sis! Why?**

**Belarus: Kekkon, nii-chan.**

**Russia: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! *cries***

**America: Well… it's just that you have, ahem, HUGE…. Tracks of land!**

No, Russia will be rescued when he has another dare. I don't want to keep him locked in there ;o;

Author: Does the ban on raping, marrying and otherwise harassing the Nations apply to fanboys and/or Pokemon as well?

Japan: When are you going to discover the sixth Generation of my kind, and how do you feel about the Vanillite line having been created by an American?

America: What part of your body does Colorado represent? (Whatever it is, there's now a burn mark there. There are quite a few wildfires in Colorado right now, including one near Colorado Springs) Also, if Florida is your vital regions, does that mean whenever a hurricane hits that State, you take a bath or make amour?

Prussia: What's so awesome about 16.4048 feet? Besides, the biggest vital regions belong to the country that is also the most ignored.

Russia: What does it mean to 'kol' someone? I'm just a ignorant Pokemon that happens to live in Yankeeland. Also, to Americans, you'll always be a communist bastard.

United Kingdom: If you're such a stickler for proper grammar, then identify yourself correctly, as the United Kingdom.

France: Go sit on a lilypad, you freaking Politoed.

Austria: Did you know that "making beautiful music" is but one of many terms that the Politoed came up with for love, and how do you feel about him using your favorite activity in such a perverted way?

Germany: I dare you to apologize to Israel for the senseless massacre of his citizens seventy years ago.

China: If you want America's money, just go to Fort Knox. I know for sure that there's $15 trillion in gold there... I'm a freaking DRAGON! Also, it would make a wonderful present for your boss. *wink*

Canada: Happy birthday!

Poland: Are you, like, sure you're not, like, California in disguise? That would so totally be, like, totally cool and all.

Author: Can we have Ukraine as the next guest? She's so beautiful... LARGE TRACTS OF LAND FTW!

-Hytrigon

Yes, yes it does apply to fanboys and pokemon.

Vanillite was created by an American? Honestly, I think the fifth generation has gotten stupid and desperate. I only like a handful of pokemon from there.

**Japan: W-We just discovered the fifth! Don't rush me!**

**America: Yeah, I know it's burned because I burned it on accident. *there was a burn on his chest***

**No. The answer is no.**

D: I have relatives in Colorado Springs! I hope they're ok…

**Prussia: It's awesome because it's big, obviously! No, *he shook his head* Canada doesn't have big vital regions. *he knows because he pantsed everyone***

**Russia: Kol in Russian means bell, so it could be an alarm or warning. Kol is also pronounced as Koru which is short for Koroku which is a Japanese term meaning "the act of killing"~ So baisicly I'm warning you that I might kill you. *he smiled***

**ENGLAND: AHEM! You are not to correct ME on **_**my**_** grammar. I am England but I also represent the united kingdom. However, the UK is made up of Wales, Scotland, North Ireland and I. My brothers get upset and feel like they do not get a say if I go by UK.**

**So, in conclusion…**

**None. Of. Your. Bloody. Business.**

**France: How incredibly weird and rude! Non, mon ami. Beauty such as mine belongs where it should be!**

**Austria: That… that is disgusting! Get out of my sight!**

**Germany: Israel is not here, so how could I apologise to him?**

**China: You realize that has extremely tight security, right aru? There might not even be any gold there. I am fine making my own decisions aru.**

**Canada: *smiles* someone remembered my birthday, how nice.**

**Poland: Like, I'm a country who's been around waaay longer than America! Sure, California is like totally a close friend of mine, she's stylish.**

I was already planning on it, but now that you mention it no. I have someone else in mind.

Germany... Hates... Me...? *holds up a gun up to head and sobs slightly* There is no point in living anymore... *puts gun down* Gaah... I can't do it.. Oh well. *throws gun away.

Germany: ... *sniffles*

Prussia: *looks at box of cereal* Bah... *throws it away* I don't want them anymore... *pulls out a yellow lollipop shaped like Gilbird and starts sucking on it*

Russia: ... You still like me da...? *big eyes* I'm like, a little bit Russian...

Hungary: *brightens slightly* You totally missed the epicest GerIta kiss EVER! *smiles slightly*

Italy: You should feel blessed...

Well, that's all for now... *holds out a yellow rose to Germany* For you. It's not a love confession if that's what your wondering. A sign of asking for forgivness... And maybe friendship... But I won't push it. Farwell. *bows slightly*

P.S. I wouldn't actually shoot myself... So don't be worried.. XD

-HetaliaSparkleParty

**Germany: N-Nein! I'm sorry, *he's not good with interactions, he had just wanted an excuse to kiss Italy, he blushed***

**Prussia: Gross, you're sucking Gilbird! *laughs***

**Hungary: Oh, I didn't miss it. *she smirked, holding up her camera where she had both pictures and video of it* Japan has taught me the art of the Ninja.**

**Italy: *blushes* si…**

**Germany: *takes the yellow rose* Danke, I apologise for my actions earlier.**

To France: Bonjour mon beau et magnifique(Hello my beautiful and gorgeous). Tell me how you keep your hair so beautiful and how to you confront a beautiful woman? What is about you that makes women fall so in love, is it your hair, your smile, your charms, or that hidden seductive side?

To England: How did you feel about Princess Diana's death? Any word on who exactly your mother is and is the recipe for the scones the only memory you have of her? What made you want to be a pirate and what made changed you decision after? Do you still care for America even though you are half the time are cruel? Take time to answer these.

To America: Do you only like Mc Donald's or if you would to choose another fast food spot? Have you seen the show "Man vs. Food"? Since you are the hero you call yourself, what heroic deeds have you done? Take time to answer these.

To Italy: Other then pasta and pizza, what other Italian foods do you love? Also...YOU ARE SO FLIPPING CUTE AND ADORABLE. I WANT TO HUG AND KISS YOU SO MUCH BECAUSE YOU ARE SIMPLY TOO CUTE. *blows kisses to Italy* Ti amo mia torta cutie (I love you my cutie pie).

To Canada: I see you! See you are noticable and very cute. Oh, by the way, I love pancakes as well. Maybe I could stop by some time and try some of your tasty pancakes.

To Russia: You want people to become one with you, but what happens afterwards? I'm curious to how angry someone could make you before you unless madness? I'll admit you are cute and attractive but I worry about the people who become one with you? Take time to answer these.

To Austria: What are you feelings towards the lost of the Archduke? Is there a musician that you adore without a doubt? You should let me hear you play the piano some time.

To Japan: Do you have a favorite anime that you like? What do you do to relax and enjoy your lazy days? I love miso ramen soup, we should go eat out some time.

To China: So are you really immortal or just 4000 years old? How do you feel about Chinese food that comes from America? You are a sweet person and I would love to visit you some time.

I'm so very sorry that I asked so many questions! I had to add a lot of thought to what I wanted to say. Please forgive me and thanks a bunches!

-Qualeshia Marshall

**France: Bonjour~ My hair is naturally this way but using the right shampoo and brushing it out helps. Confronting beautiful women, you compliment them and stay truthful. I guess it's my natural gorgeousness and charm that attract the women.**

**England: I don't remember my mother at all… I was very young when she disappeared. I was too young to cook at that time. I wanted to be a pirate because Spain controlled all the waterways to America, I didn't want him to take my colonies from me. I had also become a bit of a rebel at that time and my punk period. Being a gentleman is what suits me right now.**

**Of course I bloody care for America! *small tears came to his eyes* why do you think it hurt so much to lose him?**

**America: Dude, there's McDonalds, Pizza hut, Burger King and KFC. All really worthy of a Hero's diet!**

**Dude, I've saved lots of countries like I helped out Israel and Lithuania for example.**

**Italy: Hm, hard to decide! I guess some tomato-based dishes. Aw~ graze~ You are bella~**

**Canada: Aw, thanks. I'd love to get some visitors and you're welcome to try my pancakes.**

**Russia: It depends on the person, Da? Say, if it was Yao-Yao, it would be a different kind of becoming one that it would be with Lithuania or Prussia. For Lithuania, becoming one means living in my house and being a servant sometimes, da? Then for Prussia and or Poland, becoming one means they will be my prisoners of war. Slaves,in a sense. *he smiled* But for most nations, it would be just living happily together, Da?**

**Austria: Mozart, Beethoven and Chopin. I'd love to play for someone who appreciates the arts.**

**Japan: Hm, that is hard to say. I rike Kuroshitsuji, and a bunch of others as werr. To relax, I sit in the shade and watch the world go by. Meditating and drawing are arso two of my hobbies. I would rike that very much.**

**China: Immortal aru. "Chinese food" in America is just fast food here aru. I would love you to come aru. *smiles***

It's no problem at all! Actually, I like these type of questions and I'm pretty sure the nations do too.

Hiya, guys! I'll be asking some questions, if you do not mind at all!

To Sir England: Salutations, Sir England! Don't worry, I won't call you any nicknames! :) Um, may I ask why everyone thinks your scones are...dreadful? I haven't tasted them yet, so I don't know why. But I know that your place is nice!

To China: What do you feel when England took Hong Kong away from you? And did Hong Kong act differently than before?

To Canada: YES, I NOTICE YOU! Since my some of my relatives are now Canadian. Also, do you hate America?

To Italy: ...You're pasta's so delicious. I love it. Also, what do you think of England, your brother, and America in the present day?

That's all for now! Thanks! Danke! Gracias! Arigatō! :D

-Himitsu Takara

**England: I don't know why everyone calls my food bland… Would you like to taste some?**

**China: It hurt when England took him away aru. Hong Kong was much ruder when he finally came back.**

**Canada: No, though I get really angry at him sometimes. Thanks for noticing me.**

**Italy: Veh~ Grazie~ England's still scary, I have a closer bond with my brother and America and I are-a friends! *he smiled***

Hi!

#1: Sorry poland but the pony asked me to. Look I even did her hair up in Pink bows!

#2: your welcome England, oh my the way Flying Mint bunny followed me home last time. *hands him the pouting bunny*

#3: Aw so cute America! But I like torturing you so here *hands War and Peace* You have to read all of this no cliff notes, no asking anyone, you have to read it all front cover to back cover!

#4: :( I wanted to know about HRE and Germany. Oh well

#5: *hands crocheted hello kitty hat to China* your my favorite character! Can I have a hug?

I'm done now BYE

-for the love of maple

**Poland: *crosses his arms* Like, that wasn't cool.**

**England: Thank you *he took flying mint bunny back***

**America: Dude, this is unrealistic!**

*flips in pages of the contract, wearing glasses like a smart person* aha! Unrealistic dares if disapproved by both country and BeyondBelief13 may be ignored. America, you don't have to read the book.

**America: Thanks, dude!**

**France: *shouts out* Mon Dieu! I confess! Holy Roman Empire got amnesia from when I beat him in that war so he and Germany are the same person! Prussia's still mad at me for it, I'm really sorry!**

**Italy: Holy… Rome? *he looked up to Germany, blushing when he remembered the kiss they had shared before he went off to battle and forgot everything. His eyes teared up as he clung to Germany's chest* It's you, it really is you!**

**China: Xie xie! *he put the hat on and hugged you***

Precious  
China: You are my favorite character! :D I think you're hot. ;) Can I have a hug?

America: What the hell is up with the gas prices that my parents pay?

Russia: You're my second fave! I know a way you can get Belarus of you're back. But only if you kiss China on the lips!

Poland: Can you sing the song "Like Totally" please!

Italy: Why does your brother always sound constipated? XD

-Guest

**China: Thank you aru. *hugs you***

**America: Sorry, dude. I know this is the worst the economy has been since the great depression but it's not my fault. Blame my bosses.**

**Russia: Alright. *he smiled, turning China to him and kissed him on the lips***

**China: *lightly kisses back, blushing***

**Poland: I was like she was all he was all they were like we were all like oh my god like totally we were like that was all they were all he was like she was like all totally like oh my god~!**

**Italy: Veh~ Romano doesn't sound constipated!**

Well that is the end for this chapter! Yaaay! We've almost got 10 reviews per chapter! Well anyways, Here is our new character!

**Denmark: Hey! Glad to be here! *smiles***

Ok so I've come across a mishap. Asking for hugs occasionally is fine, but this is supposed to be for dares and questions so come at us with dares! Dares are fun.

Hungary, you can get off of Prussia now.

**Hungary: Thank you!**


End file.
